Gemeinsame Reise
by Sanari
Summary: Was wäre, wenn Itachi Sasuke damals mitgenommen hätte? Die Brüder gehören zu Akatsuki und als Sasuke den Auftrag bekommt, den Kyuubi zu fangen, kehrt er zum ersten Mal seit jener Nacht in seine Heimat zurück. Dort stellt er fest, dass er sich wohl fühlt und Zweifel nagen immer mehr an ihm. Dann wird er zum zweiten Mal vor die gleiche Wahl gestellt: Itachi oder Konoha?
1. Prolog

_Die FF beginnt während des letzten Kampfes von Sasuke und Itachi. Über den Sprung im ersten Kapitel bitte nicht wundern, das klärt sich im Laufe der FF._  
_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_  
_- San_

**Prolog**

Beißender Rauch trieb Sasuke Tränen in die Augen und Husten zwang ihn in die Knie. Immer mehr verließen ihn seine Kräfte, bis er nicht mehr aufstehen konnte. Blut floss aus unzähligen Wunden und es fiel ihm schwer, seine Umgebung noch wahrzunehmen.

_Verdammt!_  
Wo Itachi wohl war? Er musste doch noch irgendwo hier sein, irgendwo zwischen den Trümmern, die ihr erbarmungsloser Kampf erzeugt hatte. Warum nutzte er Sasukes Situation nicht aus? Eine Gelegenheit wie diese verstreichen zu lassen, passte nicht zu ihm… Ob er tot war? Ein zynisches Lächeln umspielte Sasukes Lippen. So lange, so unendlich lange hatte er auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet, so viel geopfert und jetzt… Jetzt sollte es vorbei sein? Einfach so?  
Itachi… tot. So einfach, so schnell. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Bestimmt würde er gleich durch den Rauch hindurch auf ihn zugesprungen kommen, bestimmt würde er sich auf ihn stürzen, versuchen, ihm den Rest zu geben…

Aber nichts geschah.

Sasuke wartete minutenlang, aber Itachi kam nicht, niemand kam, er war ganz allein an diesem Ort, diesem schrecklichen Ort ihres Kampfes. Ihres letzten Kampfes?  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
_Zu einfach._  
Es ging immerhin um Itachi! Er starb nicht, das ging überhaupt nicht!  
Sasuke biss die Zähne zusammen und stemmte sich auf die Füße. Nein, bevor er es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, würde er es nicht glauben. Schwer atmend tastete er sich durch die Gegend, stieß mehrmals gegen irgendetwas, aber es war ihm egal. Mit der Zeit wurde der Schmerz durch ein angenehmes Gefühl der Taubheit verdrängt und er wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Aber wie so oft gab ihm der Gedanke an seinen Bruder Kraft und er schaffte es, weiter zu laufen.

Fast hätte er Itachis Mantel übersehen. Die roten Wolken und das angetrocknete Blut schienen miteinander zu verschmelzen und wäre er nicht gestolpert und fast darauf gefallen, wäre er vorbei gegangen.  
Vorsichtig hob Sasuke die Überreste des Mantels auf. Es waren nur noch einzelne Fetzen, er war anscheinend frontal von Sasukes letzter Attacke getroffen worden. Und Itachi… Es musste ihn genauso zerrissen haben.  
Mit starrem Blick fixierte Sasuke das Kleidungsstück, das aus irgendeinem Grund ein Gefühl der Nostalgie in ihm hervorrief. Es war mit Staub und Asche bedeckt und er fragte sich, ob das wohl alles war, was von seinem großen Bruder übrig geblieben war.

_Itachi…_

Warum blieb das Gefühl der Freude aus? Warum verspürte er nicht zumindest eine gewisse Befriedigung? Sein ganzes Leben war von Itachi ausgefüllt worden, jetzt konnte er sich auf andere Sachen konzentrieren. Auf… andere Sachen? Auf was denn?  
Ihm fiel nichts ein.  
In sein Heimatdorf, Konoha, zurückzukehren, kam nicht in Frage, zumindest noch nicht. Er wusste, dass er trotz allem wieder aufgenommen werden würde, aber er fühlte sich noch nicht bereit dazu. Und von seinem Team hatte er auch genug. Es war einfach das falsche Team…  
Was sollte er mit seinem Leben anfangen? Fast hätte er über sich selbst gelacht, darüber, wie erbärmlich er gerade war. Aber er war zu müde dazu, viel zu müde, um überhaupt groß nachzudenken.  
Später war immer noch Zeit dazu, irgendwann… Er rollte sich zusammen, schloss die Augen und wurde vom Schlaf begrüßt, als ihn ein lautes Geräusch hochschrecken ließ. Bevor er reagieren konnte, wurde er an die Wand gepresst und blutrote Augen starrten ihn an.

_Itachi!_

Mit einem Schlag kehrte der Schmerz zurück, vermischte sich mit der Müdigkeit und ließ ihn fast vergessen, dass sein Herz vor Furcht schlagartig schneller schlug.  
Itachis Blick bohrte sich in seinen und plötzlich war alles schwarz.


	2. Sasukes Auftrag

**I. Sasukes Auftrag**

Der Herbst kam dieses Jahr sehr früh. Gelbe und braune Blätter schmückten die Bäume, für die allerdings niemand einen Blick übrig hatte – alle wollten bei diesem Unwetter schnell ins Warme kommen. Die Uchihabrüder saßen in einem stillen Winkel des kleinen Cafés, in dem sie sich mit Kisame treffen wollten.

„Ich frage mich, worum es wohl geht", sagte Sasuke nachdenklich und klapperte mit seinen Stäbchen. „Er hat sich so aufgeregt angehört."

Itachi, der sich nur ein Wasser und nichts zu Essen bestellt hatte, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Natürlich ist er aufgeregt. Genau wie der Rest. Es ist schließlich die erste Mission, die du allein ausführen wirst."

Sasuke seufzte. Seit fast zehn Jahren gehörten er und sein Bruder nun schon zu Akatsuki und immer hatten sie die Aufträge gemeinsam ausgeführt. Er verstand nicht, warum er jetzt alleine losgeschickt wurde. Und warum Kisame diesen Ort ausgewählt hatte, um ihm alles zu erklären. Er fühlte sich unwohl hier, dieses kleine Dorf war so nahe an Konoha… seiner Heimat, die die Brüder vor so langer Zeit verlassen hatten. Nicht dass er sie vermisste – Itachi hatte ihm schon immer mehr bedeutet als das Dorf und er war unglaublich froh, dass er ihn damals mitgenommen hatte. Damals… Noch immer fuhr Sasuke ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er daran dachte… das Blut… die Leichen… Itachi hatte ihm keine Erklärung gegeben, sondern damals einfach gefragt, ob er mit ihm mitkommen, oder in Konoha bleiben wollte. Obwohl er diese scheußliche Tat begangen hatte – die Sasuke immer noch nicht nachvollziehen konnte, aber mittlerweile hatte er sich so gut wie damit abgefunden, dass Itachi ihm die Antwort wohl für immer schuldig bleiben würde – wusste er, dass zu seinem Bruder gehörte. Itachi war sein Ein und Alles und ein Leben ohne ihn konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.  
Daran hatte sich bis heute nichts geändert und umso seltsamer war es, zu wissen, dass sie eine Zeit lang getrennt werden sollten.

„Und du?", nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf. „Bist du auch aufgeregt?"

Itachi verzog die Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Es war so selten, dass Sasuke die Male, in denen Itachi in den letzten Jahren gelächelt hatte, an einer Hand abzählen konnte. Und wenn er lächelte, dann nur für seinen kleinen Bruder. Er war ungeheuer stolz darauf, Itachi so viel zu bedeuten. „Nein. Ich weiß, dass du alles richtig machen wirst."

Sasuke lächelte zurück. Es freute ihn, dass Itachi so großes Vertrauen in ihn hatte und als Kisame endlich kam, konnte er es kaum abwarten, endlich losgehen zu können, um schnell wieder zurück zu sein und Itachis Lob zu bekommen.  
Schwerfällig ließ sich der Haimensch auf den freien Stuhl am Tisch sinken.  
„Bin ich spät?", fragte er amüsiert, als er Sasukes Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Das tut mir leid, aber der Leader hat mich eben noch über eine kleine Planänderung informiert."  
Er lehnte sich nach vorne und auf einen Wink tat Sasuke es ihm gleich.

„Wir haben endlich alle Informationen über das Kyuubi. Das heißt, wir brauchen nur noch den Jinchuuriki und können dann seine Kraft extrahieren."

„Haben Itachi und ich nicht schon unsren Beitrag zu der Bijuu-Suche geleistet?", fragte Sasuke mit gerunzelter Stirn. Eigentlich wurde jedem Team ein Bijuu zugeteilt und sobald sie es gefangen hatten, kam der nächste Auftrag.

„Eigentlich schon. Aber du bist wie gemacht für diese Aufgabe." Begeisterung schwang in Kisames Stimme mit. „Der Jinchuuriki ist Naruto Uzumaki aus Konoha. Das heißt, du marschierst einfach in das Dorf hinein, sagst denen, der böse Itachi hätte dich damals entführt und dass du jahrelang gefangen gehalten wurdest, aber leider nichts über uns wüsstest. Dann erzählst du etwas darüber, wie glücklich du doch bist, wieder in der Heimat zu sein und so weiter." Er machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. „Sobald sie dich aufgenommen haben, freundest du dich mit dem Jinchuuriki an, sodass wir an das Kyuubi kommen. Verstanden?"

Sasuke nickte, mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen. Das war nicht das, was er sich unter seinem ersten Auftrag vorgestellt hatte und nach Konoha zurückzukehren… Die Vorstellung behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
Hilfesuchend blickte er Itachi an, hoffte auf seine Unterstützung, aber sein Bruder hatte seinen ewig gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, wie immer, wenn er um keinen Preis irgendeine Emotion zeigen wollte und schaute an ihnen vorbei an die Theke.  
„Itachi?", fragte Sasuke leise „Wusstest du das?"

„Ja."

Der forsche Klang dieser kurzen Antwort versetzte Sasuke einen Stich und auch, dass sein Bruder ihn nicht zumindest ein bisschen auf diese Mission vorbereitet hatte, aber er dachte an Itachis Worte.  
_Ich weiß, dass du alles richtig machen wirst_.  
Wie stolz Itachi wohl sein würde, wenn er ausgerechnet diesen Auftrag mit Bravour abschließen würde… Die Unsicherheit, die ihn bis eben noch befallen hatte, wurde durch Ehrgeiz vertrieben, und er wandte sich wieder zu Kisame.  
„Okay, ich mache es."

Der Haimensch grinste kurz. „Sehr gut." Er räusperte sich und vergewisserte sich mit einem Blick über die Schulter, dass ihnen noch immer niemand zuhörte. Sinnloserweise, weil Itachi die Umgebung genau beobachtete.  
„Theoretisch gibt es keine Zeitbegrenzung. Das haben wir uns überlegt, weil du ja erst mal schauen musst, wie schnell dir die Leute vertrauen und niemand sagen kann, wie lang es dauern wird, die Freundschaft des Jinchuuriki zu gewinnen. Für gewöhnlich sind die sehr misstrauisch. Du kannst dir also Zeit lassen. Aber sorge im Gegenzug dafür, dass alles reibungslos abläuft und niemand Verdacht schöpft. Verstanden?"

„Ja."

„Perfekt."  
Kisame schaute sich noch einmal kurz um und stand dann auf.  
„Ich würde sagen, du fängst gleich an."  
Und mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedete er sich und ging.

„Itachi?", sagte Sasuke leise.  
Er hoffte auf ein paar Tipps von seinem Bruder, oder vielleicht sogar einen etwas genaueren Plan. Irgendetwas, was ihm helfen könnte…

Aber diesmal konnte auch Itachi ihm nicht helfen.  
„Tut mir leid, Sasuke. Da musst du alleine durch", sagte er düster.

„Bleiben wir in Kontakt?"  
Er wusste, dass es schwierig werden würde und auch, dass er Akatsuki auf keinen Fall gefährden durfte, aber es würde ihm so viel besser gehen, wenn er wenigstens ab und zu mit seinem Bruder reden konnte.

Itachi zögerte.  
„Irgendjemand von der Organisation wird immer in der Nähe sein", antwortete er dann. „Aber ich halte es für besser, wenn wir uns nicht sehen."

„Verstehe."  
Sasuke seufzte enttäuscht.

Plötzlich legte Itachi ihm die Hand auf den Arm und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
„Ich weiß, dass du das schaffst, Sasuke. Und ich sage nicht, dass ich deinetwegen keinen Kontakt zu dir möchte, das weiß du. Aber die Organisation geht vor und dieser Auftrag ist wichtig. Wir dürfen uns keinen Fehltritt leisten, verstehst du?"

Sasuke nickte.  
„Es wird seltsam werden…", sagte er leise.

„Ja", stimmte Itachi zu, „wahrscheinlich. Aber Kisame hat Recht: Du bist wirklich perfekt dafür geeignet. Und eigentlich ist sein Plan ganz gut. Niemand aus dem Dorf weiß, dass du freiwillig mit mir gekommen bist. Sie werden dich mit Freuden wieder aufnehmen."

„Ich würde jederzeit wieder mit dir gehen", murmelte Sasuke und erntete ein weiteres Lächeln von Itachi.

„Ich weiß."

„Itachi?"

„Hm?"

Sasuke zögerte. Wie würde Itachi diese Frage aufnehmen? Hoffentlich richtig, denn die Antwort war ihm wichtig, unglaublich wichtig…  
„Hast du jemals bereut… dass du mich mitgenommen hast?"

Itachi sah ihm genau in die Augen und Sasuke fühlte sich augenblicklich geborgen.  
„Niemals."


	3. Ankunft in Konoha

**II. Ankunft in Konoha**

Sasuke brauchte noch nicht einmal einen halben Tag, bis er am späten Abend in Konoha ankam. Seit gut zwei Stunden war ihm die Umgebung vage bekannt vorgekommen, aber es waren nur Erinnerungsfetzen, die ihm in den Sinn kamen, ihn verband nichts Klares mit diesem Ort. Trotzdem spannte er sich merklich an, als er vor dem Tor stand, das von zwei Ninja bewacht wurde. Sie beäugten ihn skeptisch und Sasuke wusste, dass sie nach einem Stirnband suchten, nach einem Hinweis, woher er kam. Aber sowohl das Stirnband mit dem durchgestrichenen Konohasymbol, als auch die Akatsukikleidung hatte er abgelegt und sich wie ein Zivilist gekleidet. Er könnte einfach irgendjemand sein.  
Das war er aber nicht.

„Halt", sagte einer der Wächter und trat vor. „Du trägst kein Stirnband. Woher kommst du?"

„Ich komme aus Konoha, aber –"

Aber der zweite Wächter unterbrach ihn.  
„So, so. Ich bin seit gut zwanzig Jahren auf diesem Posten hier und es gibt für mich keine Fremden im Dorf. Warum habe ich dich also noch nie gesehen?"  
Er fixierte ihn voller Misstrauen, bereit, jederzeit anzugreifen.

Sasuke seufzte.  
„Ich habe früher hier gewohnt und das Dorf vor vielen Jahren verlassen. Aber jetzt würde ich gern zurückkehren. Mein Name ist Sasuke Uchiha."

Erschrocken riss der erste die Augen auf.  
„Warte, _der_ Sasuke Uchiha? Das bist _du_?"

Verärgert runzelte Sasuke die Stirn. Er konnte diesen Mann mit seiner abwertenden Art nicht ausstehen und würde zu gern fragen, wie viele Menschen mit diesem Namen er kannte und wie sie seiner Meinung nach zu sein hatten. Aber er riss sich zusammen.  
„Ja", sagte er. „Kann ich jetzt reinkommen?"

Sie sahen sich kurz an und schließlich nickte der Ältere.  
„Na gut. Ich nehme zwar an, das würdest du auch behaupten, wenn du jemand anders wärst, aber außer deiner Kekkai Genkai fällt mir nichts ein, womit du dich ausweisen könntest. Und deine Sharingan wollen wir nicht sehen. Darum bringe ich dich am besten zur Hokage."  
Sasuke schnaubte belustigt. Hatten sie etwa Angst vor ihm und seinen Fähigkeiten? Gut so!

Die Stadt schlief bereits; hinter kaum einem der Fenster brannte Licht und niemand begegnete ihnen. Sasuke versuchte, sich unauffällig umzusehen, aber ihm kam überhaupt nichts auch nur annähernd bekannt vor.  
Der Wächter ging zielstrebig auf ein Haus zu, das Sasuke als Hokagegebäude ausmachte, und das aus zwei Gründen nicht in sein bisheriges Bild von Konoha passte: Erstens war es hell erleuchtet und zweitens schallten ihnen laute Stimmen entgegen.

„Tsunade-sama! Stehen Sie auf, Sie dürfen nicht auf dem Fußboden schlafen! Nein, irgendwo anders dürfen Sie auch nicht schlafen, Sie müssen arbeiten!"

„Ja doch, Shizune, mach ich gleich. Nur fünf Minuten!"

„Hätten Sie weniger getrunken, hätten Sie die Arbeit vorhin schon erledigen und jetzt schlafen können!"

„Ich habe dieses verdammte Glücksspiel verloren, wie hätte ich da nüchtern bleiben oder gar arbeiten sollen?"

„Tsunadeee!"

Sein Begleiter schlug sich die Hand vors Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf, während sich Sasuke fragte, wo um alles in der Welt er hier gelandet war. Kein Wunder, dass es Itachi nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte!  
Der Wächter klopfte an die Tür und mit einem Schlag verstummte das Streitgespräch. Es raschelte kurz und ein Klirren verriet, dass wohl irgendetwas zerbrochen war, dann rief eine glockenhelle Stimme: „Herein!"  
Sie traten ein und Sasuke verschlug es die Sprache: Hier herrschte das pure Chaos. Akten lagen gemeinsam mit Sakeflaschen auf dem Boden verteilt, lose Blätter bedeckten den Schreibtisch und ein Schwein spielte in einer Ecke.

„Was gibt es, Kichiro?", fragte sie und faltete die Hände.

„Hokage-sama, es tut mir leid, Sie zu so später Stunde zu stören, aber dieser Junge ist gerade vor den Toren des Dorfes aufgetaucht. Er behauptet, Sasuke Uchiha zu sein."  
Konoha wurde Sasuke immer abstruser. Das sollte die Hokage sein? So wie sie aussah, war sie zwischen 20 und 30, unordentlich und, wie er gerade gehört hatte, spielte sie Glücksspiele und betrank sich, statt ihre Arbeit zu machen! Er verfluchte Kisame schon jetzt für diesen Auftrag, auch wenn der Haimensch eigentlich nichts dafür konnte.

„Ach."  
Augenblicklich blitzte Interesse in ihren Augen auf und sie musterte Sasuke gründlich.  
„Nun, das könnte durchaus hinkommen."

„Tsunade-sama, was sollen wir mit ihm machen? Wollen Sie ihn gleich befragen?"

Die Hokage schnaubte.  
„Um Himmels willen, nein! Er ist eben gerade gekommen und es ist Mitten in der Nacht! Shizune bringt ihn gleich in den Krankenflügel, da ist es am Wahrscheinlichsten, dass er Ruhe hat. Alles zu seiner Zeit, Kichiro."

Der Wächter sah sie ungläubig an.  
„Hokage-sama, entschuldigt meine Unverfrorenheit, aber was, wenn das ein Hinterhalt ist?"

Sie lächelte.  
„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Du kannst gehen, ich danke dir, Kichiro."

Er nickte, wirkte aber noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Was war das nur für ein Dorf, in dem die Bewohner ihrer Hokage nicht vollständig vertrauten? Auch wenn er es bei jemandem wie Tsunade zu gut verstehen konnte… aber es hätte bestimmt Ninja gegeben, die besser für diese Aufgabe geeignet waren! Koichiro ging, nicht ohne Sasuke noch einen misstrauischen Blick zuzuwerfen, und Shizune kam um den Tisch herum geeilt.

„Warte, Shizune", sagte Tsunade und sie zog sich zurück.  
„Ich besitze eine sehr große Menschenkenntnis, Sasuke. Darum glaube ich dir auch, dass du es bist. Du musst es mir nicht beweisen. Aber ich will wissen, warum du wieder hier bist."

Sasuke hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet, deshalb hatte er auch die entsprechende Antwort.  
„Mein Bruder hat mich mitgenommen, als er das Dorf verlassen hat. Ich war noch klein und habe eigentlich kaum etwas mitbekommen. Aber vor einigen Jahren habe ich mich von meinem Bruder getrennt und war auf Trainingsreise. Da habe ich irgendwie Heimweh bekommen… Darum habe ich beschlossen, wieder hierher zu kommen."

Tsunade war unmöglich anzusehen, ob sie ihm glaubte oder nicht und er wusste, dass sie noch jede Menge Fragen an ihn hatte. Aber sie nickte nur.  
„Hast du vor, länger hier zu bleiben?"

„Ja."

„Okay. Dann wirst du dich in die Dorfgemeinschaft einfügen müssen. Ich werde morgen deine Fähigkeiten testen lassen und dich dann einem Team zuteilen. Du wirst bereits Aufträge bekommen und wie jeder andere auch behandelt werden. Außerdem werde ich dir eine Wohnung besorgen, ich will nicht, dass du allein im Uchiha Anwesen wohnst", erklärte sie.

„Verstanden."  
Er hatte eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet.

„Gut."  
Sie winkte Shizune zu.  
„Sorge dafür, dass er Ruhe hat."

Shizune war eine angenehme Gesellschaft, fand Sasuke. Sie stellte keine Fragen und redete auch sonst kaum etwas, aber es war kein drückendes, sondern ein angenehmes Schweigen. Vor einer Tür im Krankenhaus verabschiedete sie sich freundlich und ließ ihn allein. Sasuke hatte den Verdacht, dass dieser Raum bewacht werden würde, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken und bedankte sich höflich. Dann betrat er das kleine, unpersönlich eingerichtete Zimmer. Wie es von einem Krankenhauszimmer zu erwarten war, war der Großteil der Einrichtung weiß, nur die Wand war von einem hellem Blau und der Schrank braun. Außerdem stand ein Strauß unechter Blumen auf dem Nachttisch.  
Er setzte sich auf das Bett und schlagartig befiel ihn die Müdigkeit. Seltsam, eigentlich war er ziemlich aufgedreht, auch wenn man ihm das nicht anmerkte. Das war eines der ersten Dinge, die er von Itachi gelernt hatte: Keine Emotionen zu zeigen. Itachi… Es war seltsam ohne ihn. Nur zu gern hätte Sasuke jetzt mit ihm gesprochen, ihm von seinen ersten Eindrücken über das Dorf erzählt, wie seltsam die Hokage war und dass er nicht hier bleiben wollte. Denn das wusste er schon jetzt: Er fühlte sich in Konoha nicht wohl.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich nach hinten sinken und fiel in einen für ihn ungewöhnlich tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

xXx

_Eigentlich wollte ich noch nicht poste, aber ich kann in nächster Zeit nicht wirklich ins Internet. Also habe ich beschlossen, das Kapitel doch schon heute hochzuladen._  
_Über Kommentare, Kritik, oder Ideen freue ich mich natürlich trotzdem!_


	4. Getestet

**III. Getestet**

„Sasuke! Aufwachen!"  
Irgendjemand zog ihm die Decke weg und er blinzelte in Shizunes Augen. Sie lächelte ihn an und er schrak zusammen. Wie tief hatte er geschlafen? Wie zum Teufel konnte das passieren? Er war doch sonst so vorsichtig!  
„Tsunade-sama will mit dir sprechen, wir sollten sie besser nicht warten lassen."

Sasuke stand auf, dehnte sich kurz und wendete sich dann an Shizune.  
„Ich bin fertig."  
Was sollte er auch machen? Zum Umziehen hatte er nichts und Hunger verspürte er auch keinen.  
So, wie sein erster Eindruck von Tsunade war, müsste das Gespräch eigentlich glatt laufen. Von Seiten der Hokage her machte er sich keine Sorgen. Er fragte sich eher, wie der Test seiner Fähigkeiten aussehen würde. Von wem er wohl geprüft werden würde? Hoffentlich schickten sie keinen Schwächling. Ihm war klar, dass er sich zurückhalten musste, weil er weitaus besser als der Rest in seinem Alter war, aber es würde ihn frustrieren, mit dummen Nichtskönnern zusammenarbeiten zu müssen.

„Schön, dass du da bist, Sasuke", begrüßte Tsunade ihn, „Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen?"  
Er nickte und beobachtete misstrauisch, wie sie um den Schreibtisch herum auf ihn zu kam.  
„Das ist gut, ich habe heute nämlich einiges mit dir vor."  
Ihr zuckersüßes Lächeln wurde ihm langsam unheimlich und er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass hier etwas faul war.  
Wie immer konnte er sich auf seinen Instinkt verlassen, denn Tsunade schoss mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit vor und er konnte ihrem Angriff nur mithilfe der Sharingan ausweichen.

„Tsunade!", kreischte Shizune atemlos.

„Nichts passiert", meinte sie fröhlich, „ich wollte sie nur mal sehen."

Sasuke runzelte die Stirn.  
„Haben Sie nicht gesagt, Sie würden mir glauben?", fragte er gepresst und fügte, um nicht gänzlich unhöflich zu werden, „Tsunade-sama?" hinzu.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich habe es mir anders überlegt."

So langsam konnte Sasuke doch verstehen, warum sie Hokage geworden war. Erstens war sie unglaublich schnell und zweitens meinte er, hinter ihrer lockeren Art eine gefährliche und scharfsinnige Kämpferin zu erkennen. Er hatte sich geirrt: Vor ihr musste er sich in Acht nehmen.

„Aber da wir es jetzt genau wissen, bist du bereit, gegen den Ninja zu kämpfen, der deine Fähigkeiten testen wird. Ich bin sicher, du bist den Kampf unbeschadet überstehen", sagte sie und lächelte freundlich.

Er nickte.  
„Okay."  
Endlich der Kampf. Wieder fragte er sich, wie stark der Gegner war, was er für Fähigkeiten hatte. Er schloss aus Tsunades Aussage, dass er auch sehr schnell war und stellte sich bereits darauf ein.

„Gut, dann lass uns gehen."

Tsunade war nicht die einzige Zuschauerin; auf dem kleinen Kampfplatz waren noch vier andere Personen und Shizune war auch mitgekommen.  
„Wo ist mein Gegner?", wollte Sasuke wissen, denn keiner der alten Leute dort kam für ihn in Frage.

„Er kommt prinzipiell zu spät", erklärte Shizune seufzend. „Kakashi Hatake. Haben Sie ihn nicht eine Stunde früher hierher bestellt als geplant, Tsunade-sama?"

„Doch. Er hat noch zwei Minuten. Aber ich dachte auch, dass er neugierig auf Sasuke sein und etwas pünktlicher sein würde."

Noch so ein komischer Vogel mehr. Pünktlichkeit konnte für Ninja lebenswichtig sein und dieser Kerl nahm es sich heraus, einfach immer zu spät zu kommen? Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich einmal mehr, wo er hier nur gelandet war.

„Yo!", kam es plötzlich von hinten, „Entschuldigt die Verspätung, ich hab den Ausgang nicht mehr gefunden!"

Sasuke musterte ihn abschätzig. War das sein Ernst? Hatte er wirklich den Ausgang aus seinem Haus nicht mehr gefunden? Obwohl ihn das noch verrückter machen würde, wäre ihm diese Vorstellung fast lieber als die Tatsache, dass er erst zu spät kam und sich dann auch noch Späße mit ihnen erlaubte. Aber er konnte das Grinsen unter der seltsamen Maske des weißhaarigen Ninja erahnen und schwieg lieber.

„So… Das ist also Sasuke Uchiha. Na, so übel siehst du gar nicht aus."  
Er zwinkerte ihm mit einem Auge zu.  
„Ich schlage einen kleinen Zweikampf vor. Wahrscheinlich brauchen wir Platz, wenn Sie also…"  
Mit einer Handbewegung scheuchte er die Zuschauer noch weiter an den Rand und ging in die Mitte. Sasuke folgte ihm.  
„Dann wollen wir mal, Sasuke."

Sasuke freute sich, mit Kakashi kämpfen zu können. Bis auf das Training mit Itachi und gelegentlichen Kämpfen mit halbschwachen Gegnern auf Missionen, hatte er selten das Vergnügen gehabt, seine Fähigkeiten zu zeigen. _Halt dich zurück_, erklangen Itachis Worte in seinem Hinterkopf, aber so, wie er Kakashi einschätzte, brauchte er das nicht mal.  
Er ergriff die Initiative und stürmte auf Kakashi zu, griff ihn ein paar Mal direkt an und dann, als er merkte, dass er Kakashi überhaupt nicht traf, mit einer Reihe Shuriken. Aber der Jounin war zu schnell für ihn.  
Ein paar Minuten lang suchten sie nach ihren Vorteilen und als Sasuke erkannte, dass er aus der Ferne nichts erreichen und Kakashi seinem Feuerball immer ausweichen würde, ging er zum Nahkampf über. Er aktivierte seine Sharingan, die ihm gute Dienste leisteten; jetzt konnte er die Bewegungen seines Gegners zumindest ein bisschen vorhersehen.  
Nachdem sie eine Weile mehr oder weniger miteinander gespielt und den anderen getestet hatten, schien Kakashi langsam ernst zu machen und als Sasuke den ersten Treffer abbekam, tat er es ihm gleich.

Die Zuschauer verfolgten den Kampf gespannt, denn jede von Sasukes Bewegungen interessierte sie, obwohl klar war, wie der Kampf ausgehen würde. Kakashis Angriffe landeten immer häufiger ihre Treffer und Sasuke konnte ihm auch mit Sharingan nur noch schlecht folgen. Der Weißhaarige schien die Informationen, die er wollte, bekommen zu haben und war nun darauf aus, den Kampf erfolgreich zu beenden. Sasuke musste einsehen, dass er keine Chance hatte, auch wenn er sich wirklich gut schlug.  
Und auch seine Niederlage akzeptierte er – wenn auch mit Verdruss – denn Kakashi war einfach besser. Sasuke sah es positiv, schließlich hatte er eben am eigenen Leib erfahren, was Itachi immer wieder versuchte, ihm zu erklären: Sharingan machten nicht unbesiegbar, auch wenn Sasuke das gern glaubte.

Tsunade und die anderen applaudierten, als sie zu ihnen kamen.  
„Und?", fragte die Hokage. „Was sagst du, Kakashi?"

Kakashi, der sich sein Stirnband wieder zurecht zog, warf den beiden älteren Leuten, die neben Shizune standen, einen misstrauischen Blick zu und schien sich seine Worte gut zu überlegen.  
„Er ist eigentlich zu gut für sein Alter, aber mit dem Rang eines Jounin käme er noch nicht klar. Darum würde ich ihn als Chunin einstufen. Wenn Sie meinen Vorschlag hören wollen: Stecken Sie ihn in mein Team. Ich denke, die drei würden sich perfekt ergänzen und könnten viel voneinander lernen."

Tsunade nickte zustimmend.  
„Zu dem Schluss bin ich auch gekommen. Meinetwegen kannst du ihn haben, ich weiß, dass du schon immer gern einen Uchiha trainiert hättest."

„Danke."  
Kakashi grinste und wandte sich an Sasuke, der das Gespräch schweigend beobachtet hatte.  
„Ich erwarte dich morgen um zehn Uhr zu unsrer ersten Trainingsstunde hier. Außerdem haben wir in drei Tagen bereits eine Mission, also streng dich an. Ich bin ein strenger Lehrer und erwarte einiges von dir, Sasuke."  
Mit diesen Worten und einem Nicken an die Umstehenden verabschiedete sich Kakashi.

Auch Sasuke stand im Begriff, zu gehen und Tsunade begleitete ihn diesmal persönlich. Die anderen schienen davon nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein, aber das kümmerte Sasuke nicht. Er hatte ihre finsteren, beinahe schon hasserfüllten Blicke die ganze Zeit über auf sich liegen gefühlt und war mehr als froh darüber, von ihnen weg zu kommen.

„Mach dir nichts daraus", sagte Tsunade, als sie außer Hörweite waren. „Sie konnten noch keinen Uchiha bisher ausstehen. Und fast alle anderen auch nicht. Aber sie sind nun mal meine sogenannten Berater und ich muss leider sagen, dass Konoha ohne sie schon gar nicht mehr existieren würde."

„Hn", machte er. Gut zu wissen, wie unerwünscht er hier war.

„Sei vorsichtig", warnte die Hokage. „Ich sage das nicht gern und es tut mir ehrlich leid, aber bitte sei vorsichtig."

Er nickte. Hatte diese Hokage nicht einmal ihre eigenen Berater im Griff?

„Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich noch kurz mit hoch komme?", fragte sie, als sie vor der Tür eines kleinen, einfach gehaltenen Hauses nahe am Dorfrand standen. „Es geht ganz schnell, versprochen!"  
Ja, wollte Sasuke sagen, aber er wusste, dass es eigentlich keine Frage war und er diese Antwort auf keinen Fall geben konnte. Also stimmte er unwillig zu und sie strahlte ihn an.  
„Schön!"

„Ich glaube dir nicht, dass du aus Heimweh zurückgekommen bist", verkündete sie, kaum dass sie die Tür geschlossen hatte.

Sasuke schaute sie nicht an, betrachtete seine neue Wohnung und inspizierte die aus dunklem Holz verarbeitete Kommode.  
„Ach? Sie ändern Ihre Ansichten schnell, Hokage-sama", erwiderte er scheinbar unbeteiligt. „Aber warum sollte ich Ihrer Meinung nach hier sein?"

Sie fing seinen Blick im Spiegel auf.  
„Weil Itachi dich geschickt hat."

Sasuke drehte sich um, um ihr richtig in die Augen schauen zu können und gab sich ungerührt. „Ich danke Ihnen für die Warnung, die Sie mir der Oberen wegen gegeben haben. Ich werde sie ernst nehmen. Aber Sie wissen nichts über mich und mein Können, also stellen Sie keine Vermutungen auf, die sie nicht belegen können."

Tsunade lächelte.  
„Du redest erstaunlich viel für einen Uchiha, aber du hast die gleiche Sprechweise. Scheint in der Familie zu liegen, hm? Aber vielleicht hast du ja Recht, wer weiß. Ich lasse dich für heute in Ruhe, aber sei gewiss, dass du beobachtet wirst. Ein Fehltritt und du bist tot."  
Er lächelte kalt und alles, was ihm über die Lippen kam, war ein gehauchtes „Tss."  
„Das war's auch schon. Ich wünsche dir eine geruhsame Nacht."  
Sie wandte sich ab, drehte sich an der Tür aber noch einmal um.  
„Oh, übrigens. Sei morgen nicht vor elf da."


	5. Teamfähigkeit

**IV. Teamfähigkeit**

Wie Tsunade ihm geraten hatte, ließ Sasuke sich Zeit. Er duschte ausgiebig und begutachtete die Kleidung, die ihm jemand in die Kommode gelegt hatte. Es waren farblose Shirts, weite Hosen. Bequeme Kleidung, die zum trainieren geeignet war. Schulterzuckend probierte er das erstbeste an und stellte fest, dass es passte wie angegossen. Wenigstens etwas.  
Auch die Einrichtung war nicht übel. Ein wenig zu hell und freundlich für seinen Geschmack, aber in Ordnung. Viel Zeit würde er hier eh nicht verbringen, wenn er schon das Glück hatte, so nahe am Wald zu wohnen, würde er das auch ausnutzen und viel trainieren. Also konnte es hier ruhig weiter wie in einem Gästezimmer aussehen, denn das war er ja auch: Ein Gast.  
Mehr nicht.

Seufzend verließ er kurz vor elf das Haus. Er hatte keine Probleme, den Weg wiederzufinden, aber jetzt, am Tag, war es ihm ein bisschen unangenehm, durch die Straßen zu laufen. Überall drehten sich die Menschen nach ihm um und er konnte ihnen ihre Frage vom Gesicht ablesen: Wer war wohl dieser seltsame Kerl, der Fremde, der kein Stirnband trug?  
Aber wenn er an die feindlichen Blicke der Oberen von gestern dachte, war er lieber fremd. Und er wollte diese Leute eigentlich gar nicht kennen lernen, wollte keine unnötige Verbindung zu diesem Dorf eingehen.

Er hörte seine Teamkollegen, bevor er sie sah und sie bemerkten ihn nicht, als er näher kam. _Schwache Leistung._  
„Wie er wohl sein wird?", überlegte das Mädchen. „Immerhin ist er ein Uchiha! Ich erinnere mich nur noch vage an ihn, und du?"  
Sie hatte rosafarbenes Haar und redete auf einen blonden Jungen ein, den es nicht im Mindesten zu interessieren schien.

„Hm", machte er, „ich weiß auch nicht. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir weiterhin nur zu zweit mit Kakashi zusammenarbeiten könnten."

Die Rosahaarige schnaubte.  
„Auf keinen Fall! Seit Izuki gestorben ist, bist du noch nerviger geworden!"

„Ey! Ich bin nicht nervig, echt jetzt!", protestierte er laut.

Sasuke beschloss, die beiden nicht ausstehen zu können.  
Er räusperte sich und trat vor.

„Hallo, Sasuke!", begrüßte ihn das Mädchen freundlich und nahm ihn genau in Augenschein. Ihre Blicke gingen ihm tierisch auf die Nerven.  
„Ich bin Sakura Haruno und das ist Naruto Uzumaki. Wir freuen uns, dass du in unsrem Team bist!"

Er verdrehte innerlich die Augen, nickte aber. So, wie es aussah, würde er noch eine ganze Weile mit diesen beiden verbringen müssen, da wollte er es sich nicht schwerer als nötig machen.  
„Sasuke", sagte er knapp, obwohl er wusste, dass sie seinen Namen bereits kannten.

„Hmpf."  
Naruto verschränkte die Arme und musterte ihn. Sasuke hielt dem Blick stand und tat es ihm gleich. Das war also Naruto Uzumaki, der Jinchuuriki des Kyubi… Er hatte ihn sich anders vorgestellt.  
„Warum trägst du kein Stirnband?", fragte er plötzlich.

Sasuke runzelte die Stirn und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich nehme an, sie haben es vergessen, oder Kakashi bringt mir eins mit."  
_Oder ich trage keines, weil ich nicht hierher gehöre…_

„Sie?", fragte Sakura nach.

„Tsunade. Shizune. Die Oberen."

„Zweimal falsch. Sie haben es nicht vergessen und ich habe dir keins mitgebracht", erklang Kakashis Stimme hinter ihnen.  
Sasuke wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er mit der dritten Möglichkeit richtig lag, sprach sie aber nicht aus.

Bevor er allerdings irgendetwas sagen konnte, wirbelten Sakura und Naruto herum, deuteten anklagend mit dem Finger auf den Jounin und sagten im Chor: „Zu spät! Schon wieder!"

Kakashi verzog das Gesicht.  
„Tut mir leid, ich musste noch –"

„Wir wollen es gar nicht hören!", schnitt Naruto ihm das Wort ab.

Und Sakura fügte hinzu: „Also ehrlich, Meister Kakashi, wenigstens heute, wo wir ein neues Teammitglied haben, hätten sie doch zumindest ein bisschen pünktlicher sein können!"

„Ach was", winkte er ab. „Ich nehme an, ihr habt euch schon kennen gelernt."

„Sakura und Naruto."  
Sasuke nickte. Das reichte für's Erste mit dem Kennenlernen.

„Na also."  
Kakashi strahlte.  
„Dann zeige ich euch mal den heutigen Trainingsplan."

Während Kakashi ihnen die Regeln erklärte („Es ist alles erlaubt, verstanden?"), verging Sasuke die Lust auf dieses Training immer mehr. Es war so gesehen nämlich weniger ein Training als vielmehr eine Prüfung ihrer Teamfähigkeit. Mit Itachi zusammen war er das perfekte Team, aber diese beiden? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie gut zusammenarbeiten würden…  
Ziel war es, Kakashi eine Schriftrolle abzunehmen und so wenige Verletzungen wie möglich davon zu tragen. Sie machten sich bereit…

Aus dem gestrigen Kampf waren Sasuke Kakashis Stärken noch bewusst und er versuchte, so gut es ging im Nahkampf zu arbeiten. Sakura und Naruto gaben ihm eine Weile Deckung, aber sie behinderten ihn eher als dass sie ihm eine Hilfe waren.

In einem unachtsamen Moment schoss Kakashi an ihm vorbei, geradewegs auf Sakura zu, die keine Zeit hatte, um entsprechend zu reagieren. Sasuke handelte sofort, folge ihm und während sein Lehrer Sakura festhielt, die zappelte und um sich schlug, griff Sasuke an ihr vorbei nach der Schriftrolle.  
Er berührte sie, war dabei, sie herauszuziehen – als Kakashi von ihm weggeschleudert wurde.

Wütend drehte sich Sasuke um und funkelte Naruto an.  
„Was sollte das? Ich hätte die Schriftrolle fast gehabt!"

Der Blonde ließ seine Doppelgänger mit einem Fingerzeichen wieder verschwinden, warf Sasuke einen bösen Blick zu und kniete sich neben Sakura, die zu Boden gesunken war und ihren Arm umklammerte.  
„Wäre Kakashi ein echter Gegner gewesen, hätte er sie umgebracht!"

Na und?  
„Das Ziel war es aber, die Schriftrolle zu bekommen und nicht, die Teammitglieder vor dem Tod zu bewahren!"

„Wie kannst du nur so reden? Es würde dir also nichts ausmachen, wenn einer von uns stirbt, solange du den Auftrag erfüllst."

Sasuke nickte.

„Ich fasse es nicht!"  
Naruto schüttelte den Kopf und auch Sakura kräuselte die Stirn.

„Jetzt hört mir mal zu, ihr beiden. Das hier war nur ein Training. Klar ist es gut, wenn man in einem Kampf wie diesen das Wohl seiner Kameraden an erste Stelle steht. In der Realität sieht das aber komplett anders aus, da geht es manchmal um das Leben vieler Menschen. Würdet ihr sie opfern, um euer Team zu schützen?"  
Es gab viele Beispiele, aber Sasuke wählte dieses mit Absicht. Er wusste, wie sie antworten würden und hoffte, ihnen ihre naiven Ansichten zumindest ein bisschen zu nehmen. Klar, wenn es um Itachi ging, wäre sein Leben die oberste Priorität, aber das musste ja niemand wissen.  
Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass die beiden anscheinend nichts zu entgegnen wussten.

„Hör auf, Sasuke", sagte Kakashi, der sie augenscheinlich belauscht hatte.  
„Hier in Konoha gelten unsre Gesetze und auch wenn du – zumindest teilweise – Recht hast, wirst du in meinem Unterricht lernen, dass Teamwork über alles geht."

Sasuke starrte ihn an und glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Er wollte stärker werden, neue Techniken lernen, die ihm vielleicht irgendwann einmal das Leben retten könnten und keine verweichlichten Ansichten eingetrichtert bekommen! Es wunderte ihn, dass es Konoha so gut ging und das Dorf noch nicht dem Erdboden gleich gemacht wurde.

Kakashi deutete seinen Blick und seufzte.  
„Ich weiß sehr wenig über dich, Sasuke. Aber ich habe einige Zeit mit Itachi verbracht und ich kann mir denken, dass er auf Werte wie Freundschaft nicht sonderlich geachtet hat. Trotzdem: Jetzt bist du hier und wenn du zu uns gehören willst, musst du lernen, dich einzufügen!"

Der Einfachheit halber nickte Sasuke und mehr oder weniger zufrieden wandte sich Kakashi an Sakura und Naruto.  
„Ihr wisst, dass Sasuke neu ist; und er hat auch nicht die gleiche Erziehung genossen wie ihr. Habt Nachsicht mit ihm und helft ihm, sich hier einzugliedern."

„Er will das doch gar nicht", widersprach Naruto maulend.

Glückwunsch, Dobe!, dachte Sasuke. Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich mit dir einer Meinung bin.

„Naruto!"  
Sakura warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, bevor sie Sasuke anlächelte.  
„Wie wäre es, wenn wir dich ein bisschen durch Konoha führen, Sasuke-kun? Viel hat sich in den letzten Jahren nicht verändert, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du dich an alles erinnern kannst."

Sasuke zuckte mit den Schultern. Einerseits hatte er eigentlich trainieren wollen, aber andererseits war es für seinen Auftrag wichtig, ihr Vertrauen zu bekommen. Und um eine kameradschaftliche Basis aufzubauen, musste er Zeit mit ihnen verbringen. Außerdem könnte er ihnen vielleicht nützliche Informationen entlocken.  
„Okay, lasst uns gehen."


	6. Ein Fremder in der Heimat

**V. Ein Fremder in der Heimat**

Der Nudelsuppenladen Ichiraku war Narutos Lieblingsplatz. Sakura hat nur die Augen verdreht, als er vorgeschlagen hat, sie sollten dort erst einmal etwas essen, aber Sasuke fand es gar nicht so übel. Klar, er mochte Nudeln nicht so und Tomatensuppe wäre ihm lieber gewesen, aber er hatte schon Schlimmeres gegessen.  
Sakura lehnte dankend ab und Sasuke aß eine Schüssel voll Suppe, dann beobachteten beide etwas angeekelt, wie Naruto bereits die fünfte Portion herunter schlang.  
Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf über das Essverhalten des Blonden, aber Sakura erklärte ihm leise, dass Naruto niemanden gehabt hatte, der ihm solche grundlegenden Sachen wie Tischmanieren beigebracht hatte. Sasuke nickte nur und dachte daran, dass auch er sich die gesellschaftlichen Dinge größtenteils hatte selbst beibringen müssen, weil es Itachi einfach nicht wichtig war. Er nahm sich vor, Rücksicht auf Naruto zu nehmen. Erschrocken stellte er fest, dass er beinahe so etwas wie _Mitleid_ für den Blonden verspürte.

Naruto richtete sich auf.  
„Ich bin satt!", verkündete er, während ihm die letzten Nudeln noch aus dem Mund heraushingen.  
„Wie wär's, wenn wir jetzt nach Hause gehen und schlafen?"

Sasuke Mitleid verschwand augenblicklich und er verzog das Gesicht. Auch Sakura schien nicht sonderlich angetan.  
„Naruto!", sagte sie tadelnd. „Wir wollten Sasuke doch die Stadt zeigen. Also reiß dich zusammen!"

„Ist ja schon gut", murrte Naruto und sie verließen den Laden.

Der Nachmittag mit Sakura und Naruto war reine Zeitverschwendung gewesen. Das Mindeste war, dass sich Sasuke jetzt in Konoha auskannte, wusste, wie er wo hinkam. Aber zu einem abscheulichen Preis. Naruto schienen die abwertenden, hasserfüllten Blicke der anderen nicht aufgefallen zu sein, aber auch wenn er tat, als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen – sie brannten sich in Sasuke ein und er schwor sich, jeden Einzelnen von ihnen bezahlen zu lassen. Sie hatten kein Recht, so mit ihm umzugehen. Sie kannten ihn nicht, also konnten sie sich nicht herausnehmen, ihn zu beurteilen, verurteilen!  
Mehrmals hatte sich Sakura ihm zugewandt, aber er hatte sie meistens ignoriert. Naruto war interessanter. So, wie er ihn einschätzte, würde es ein Leichtes werden, das Vertrauen dieses Idioten zu gewinnen. Er war so albern, so naiv. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf Sasukes Lippen, als er seine Haustür öffnete. Er würde nicht lange brauchen und bald wieder bei Itachi sein. Wo er hingehörte.

„Warum denn so glücklich?", fragte eine spöttische Stimme hinter ihm.

Sasuke wirbelte herum, aktivierte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine Sharingan und funkelte den Eindringling ein, auf alles gefasst. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, warum er ihn nicht bemerkt hatte.  
„Wer bist du?"

Langsam schloss er die Haustür, drehte sich um und blickte Sasuke aus einem emotionslosen Auge an, das andere war verbunden, genau wie manche andere Stellen seines Körpers.  
„Ich heiße Danzo."

„Du warst bei meinem Test dabei", erinnerte sich Sasuke an den mürrischen Mann, der gleich nach Kakashis Beurteilung verschwunden war. Tsunades Worte kamen ihm in den Sinn und das Bewusstsein, dass dieser Mann zu den Obersten von Konoha gehörte, die ihn nicht ausstehen konnten, mischte sich zu der seltsamen Aura, die ihn umgab und ließ einen kalten Schauer über Sasukes Rücken rieseln.  
„Was willst du von mir?"

„Dass du verschwindest", lautete die knappe Antwort. „Egal, was Tsunade sagt, du gehörst nicht hierher. Ihr Uchiha habt noch nie hierher gehört! Konoha ist nicht euer Zuhause, wird es nie sein und egal, was passiert, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass das Dorf euretwegen noch mehr leidet!"  
Der Uchiha runzelte die Stirn. Wovon sprach der Kerl?  
Danzo kam näher, aber Sasuke wich nicht zurück. Er blieb stehen und sah ihm in die Augen, hielt dem Blick stand und würde ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht spuken, als er seinen Ausdruck wahrnahm. Hass. Pure Verachtung. Einmal mehr fragte er sich, womit er das verdient hatte. Soweit er wusste, hatten die Uchiha dem Dorf immer gut gedient – ohne die Polizei wäre es schon zu gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten gekommen.  
„Hast du es nicht gemerkt? Niemand will dich im Dorf haben. Du bist noch geächteter als das Kyuubi. Du passt nicht zu uns. Wenn du es so willst, bist du ein Fremder in deiner eigenen Heimat. Und egal, was Tsunade sagt – du bist gefährlich. Ich glaube dir nicht, dass du einfach so wieder zurück gekommen bist. Du führst etwas im Schilde. Du und Itachi – ihr wollt Konoha dem Untergang näher bringen!"  
Ein wahnwitziges Funkeln trat in sein Auge und er verzog die Lippen zu einer verrückten Grimasse.  
„Aber ich werde das nicht zulassen! Ich, Danzo, zukünftiger Hokage, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass ihr uns nicht in die Quere kommt! Ihr hättet damals sterben sollen, wie alle anderen aus eurer Sippe, aber da Itachi zu _feige_ war, dich auch zu töten, ist alles schief gegangen!"

Sasukes Fassade bröckelte.  
„Nenne meinen Bruder noch einmal feige und du wirst nie wieder die Gelegenheit haben, ein Wort gegen meine Familie zu sagen. Weil ich dir deine Zunge erst langziehe, dann verknote und schließlich abfackele!", zischte Sasuke und funkelte ihn an.

Danzo schaute triumphierend zurück.  
„Wusste ich es doch. Itachi und du habt gar kein so schlechtes Verhältnis zueinander, wie überall gemunkelt wird. Sie sagen, du willst Rache für deine Familie, sie sagen, das ist alles, woran du denken kannst. Itachi bestimme dein Leben. Nun, das tut er, nicht wahr? Aber nicht in dem Sinne, dass du seinen Tod planst – du würdest viel eher alles dafür tun, dass er am Leben bleibt!"  
Sasuke biss sich auf die Zunge, überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte, überlegte, überlegte, überlegte, aber ihm fiel nichts ein.  
_Verdammt!_  
Danzo war ihm mittlerweile so nah, dass er seinen Atem auf dem Gesicht spüren konnte. Ihm wurde schlecht.  
„Itachi hat dich losgeschickt. Du sollst das arme, kleine Kind mimen, dem so Furchtbares widerfahren ist, dem man einfach Gnade und Mitleid entgegen bringen muss! Weißt du, warum es dir hier bisher so gut ging? Weil einfach niemand weiß, was wir mit dir anfangen sollen! Das war schon immer das Problem bei euch Uchiha. Aber im Prinzip seid ihr alle gleich! Und ich werde Konoha so einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn ich euch töte, dass sie gar nicht anders können, als mich zum Hokagen zu ernennen!"

„Du bist doch völlig gestört", keuchte Sasuke, als Danzo vorschoss und irgendeine, Sasuke unbekannte Waffe, nur knapp an ihm vorbeiflog.  
Er machte sich auf einen Kampf gefasst, aber Danzo hielt plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung inne und runzelte die Stirn.

„Glück gehabt", knurrte er und machte einen Schritt rückwärts.  
„Aber wir sehen uns wieder, Sasuke Uchiha…"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und kurz darauf stand Kakashi Hatake an der gleichen Stelle.

„Alles okay, Sasuke?", fragte er anstelle einer Begrüßung.

Wie benommen nickte Sasuke. Es war ein bisschen viel gerade und er fragte sich, ob er Kakashi von Danzo erzählen sollte, entschied sich aber dafür, das Gespräch erst einmal für sich zu behalten. Denn egal, was er tat – er konnte immer sterben.  
„Was gibt's?"  
Normalität vortäuschend lehnte er sich lässig an die Wand und musterte Kakashi.

Der Weißhaarige tat es ihm nach und schaute kurz gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster, ehe er antwortete.  
„Ich wollte mit dir reden. Wegen vorhin. Wegen übermorgen. Ich habe gehört, was du alles zu Sakura und Naruto gesagt hast und wir wissen beide, dass du Recht hast."  
Sasuke zog eine Augenbraue hoch und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Kakashi.  
_Interessant…_  
„Natürlich ist das Leben eines Einzelnen nicht im Geringsten so viel Wert wie das einer ganzen Gemeinschaft. Trotzdem gehört das Team gleichsam mit dem Erfüllen des Auftrags an die oberste Stelle eurer Pflicht, zumindest hier in Konoha. Du warst lange nicht da und hattest früher kaum Gelegenheit, dich darüber zu informieren, außerdem hast du eine andere Erziehung genossen, darum sind wir nachsichtig mit dir. Trotzdem – nimm es dir zu Herzen, ja?"

„Warum?", erwiderte Sasuke, ohne auf die Frage einzugehen. „Du weißt, dass es in der Realität anders aussieht. Das hast du mir eben selbst bestätigt. Warum legst du dann so viel Wert auf Teamfähigkeit?"

Kakashi lächelte leicht.  
„Es stimmt, mir ist es sogar noch wichtiger als meinen Kollegen. Aber ich habe auch Erfahrungen gemacht und ich finde, dass wir, ob Ninja oder nicht, nicht nur Werkzeuge sind, sondern - wenigstens im Grunde unsrer Seele – auch Menschen. Und wenn wir unsre Menschlichkeit nicht bewahren würden… Dann wäre die Welt schon längst untergegangen."

Sasuke dachte an Danzo und verspürte wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl. Kakashi hatte irgendwo recht. Zumindest ein bisschen. Danzo war kein Mensch mehr, er war ganz und gar Ninja. Ein Werkzeug. Und Sasuke hatte gelernt, dass es auch anders sein kann, dass man nicht durch eigene Ziele und Machtgier stark werden kann, sondern auch durch das Verlangen, sich zu beweisen, Menschen, die man liebt und bewundert, stolz zu machen. Er dachte an Itachi…  
„Ich verstehe", sagte er leise. „Ich werde versuchen, mich einzufügen."

„Sehr gut."  
Kakashi nickte zufrieden.  
„Ich wollte es nur noch einmal eindringlicher gesagt haben. Dann zum zweiten Grund meines Besuchs. Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe – tut mir leid, dass ich mich gerade so oft wiederhole, aber besser einmal zu oft als einmal zu wenig – beginnt übermorgen unsre Mission. Es wird keine allzu schwere werden, aber sie ist eine sehr gute Übung für euch, vor allem für dich. Du sollst dir im Klaren darüber sein, dass ich dich genau im Auge behalte. In _beiden_ Augen. Es gibt viele Stimmen, die dich verfluchen, gegen dich sind. Aber es gibt hier auch einige, die bereit sind, dich wieder in Konoha aufzunehmen. Doch du musst dich beweisen, zeigen, dass es dir ernst ist. Sorge dafür, dass ihnen bewusst ist, dass auch du hierher gehörst. Du bist hier kein Fremder, Sasuke. Du bist ein Bewohner Konohas, wie wir alle auch. Es ist nicht fair, wie sie mit dir umgehen, aber in gewissem Sinne ist das einfach nur, weil sie es nicht besser wissen. Gib ihnen Zeit, sich an dich zu gewöhnen und du wirst merken, dass Konoha wirklich deine Heimat ist."  
Sasuke nickte langsam und Kakashi wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Ich weiß, dass dir gerade alles ein bisschen viel ist", sagte der Jounin mit überraschend sanfter Stimme, „aber das wird schon. Du wirst sehen."

Sasuke sah ihn an.  
„Kakashi? Viele glauben es nicht, aber… Auch ich habe meine Menschlichkeit noch nicht verloren. Ich bin bereit, zu zeigen, dass hier mein Zuhause ist."


	7. Sand

**VI. Sand**

_Blut tropfte von seinen Händen. Es tropfte auf den Boden, vermischte sich mit dem Regen, wurde fortgeschwemmt … Sein Vater schaute ihn an, anklagend, fassungslos, aber er klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Sohn." … Itachi stand vorm Haus, es war Nacht und er schaute sich den Himmel an, den Vollmond und die Sterne, und Tränen liefen über sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht … Krieg. Er erkannte das Wappen der Uchiha, sie kämpften gegen irgendjemanden, wurden verwundet, kämpften, einige starben, aber sie kämpften immer weiter … Ein riesiger Schatten erhob sich über Konoha, wurde immer größer, die Menschen schrien, rannten, weinten. Jemand sah ihnen zu, stand aufrecht und stolz da, lachte, während das Dorf im Chaos versank und sein rechtes Auge funkelte rot wie das vergossene Blut … Itachi und sein Vater standen sich in der Küche gegenüber, Fugaku brüllte Itachi an, hatte die Fassung verloren, aber sein Bruder blieb ruhig und kühl, während er die Welt nicht mehr verstand und sich an seine Mutter klammerte … Blut, Blut, Blut, Blut, Blut … Das Gesicht seines Bruders, freundlich, bedauernd, mitleidig, während er ihn fragte: „Willst du mit mir kommen?" und er schniefend die Arme nach ihm ausstreckte – war er doch alles für ihn – , als sich Itachis Gesicht veränderte, hämisch und kalt wurde, er kam ihm näher, packte ihn unsanft und zischte ihm ins Ohr: „Töte mich, Sasuke!" … Es war Itachis Blut, das von seiner Klinge tropfte und er fing an zu schreien …_

„Sasuke? Sasuke, wach auf! Du träumst!"  
Jemand rüttelte an ihm, versuchte, ihn aufzuwecken. Er schlug um sich, schreckte dann schweißgebadet auf und hielt sich kurz die Wange. Was zum Teufel…?  
„Naruto!" Sakura sah ihn böse an. „Wie kannst du es wagen, Sasuke einfach zu schlagen!?"

Naruto verschränkte die Hände hinterm Kopf, grinsend, aber er wirkte irgendwie auch ein wenig verlegen.  
„Sorry, Sasuke… Aber anders wärst du ja doch nicht aufgewacht!"

„Naruto!", knurrte Sakura und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Nein, ist schon gut. Er hatte recht", unterbrach Sasuke sie.  
„Ich… Ich glaube, ich habe einfach schlecht geträumt."  
Und was für ein Traum das war! Oder eine Reihe von Alpträumen? Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf, hoffend, die dunklen Gefühle, die die Nacht in ihm hervorgerufen hatte, auch abzuschütteln. Aber noch immer hatte er Gänsehaut.  
Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die an der Wand hing und wandte sich stirnrunzelnd zu Sakura und Naruto um.  
„Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?"

„Dich abholen!" Sakura strahlte ihn an. „Wir treffen uns doch bald wegen der Mission!"  
Mission… Erschrocken drehte Sasuke den Kopf und blickte nochmal auf die Uhr. Kurz vor halb elf. _Verdammt!_ Wie lange um Himmels Willen hatte er geschlafen!?  
„Alles okay?", fragte Sakura besorgt.

Er nickte zerknirscht.  
„Ich bin gleich soweit."

Sie trafen sich vor den Toren des Dorfes. Sasuke sah sich unruhig um, aber von den Wächtern, die ihn empfangen hatten, war nichts zu sehen. Vielleicht waren sie nur nachts da… nachts, zu den Zeiten der Ninja, wenn die Dunkelheit alles verschluckte und die Gefahr durch Eindringlinge größer wurde… Er verwarf seine Gedanken und konzentrierte sich. Jetzt war seine Chance gekommen.  
Ihr Auftraggeber war ein untersetzter kleiner Mann mit Schnurrbart, den er die ganze Zeit nervös um den rechten Zeigefinger zwirbelte und legerer Kleidung. Kein Ninja. Ein ganz normaler Mensch.  
_Normal..._  
„Hallo", sagte Kakashi und winkte ihnen fröhlich zu.  
„Seid ihr bereit?" Er wartete ihre Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern fuhr gleich fort.  
„Also, unser Mann hier heißt Takaro Mizushi. Er hat uns vom Kazekagen ein wichtiges Dokument überbracht und soll ein noch wichtigeres zurückbringen. Warum es keine Ninja gemacht haben? Weil er als Kind in eine bestimmte Quelle gefallen ist und die Schriftstücke mit einem besonderen Jutsu belegt sind, sodass sie niemand außer ihm berühren darf. Er ist kein Ninja und deshalb – Verzeihung, Takaro – verletzlich. Darum bringen wir ihn heil nach Suna, okay?"

Naruto verzog das Gesicht.  
„Das versteh ich nicht. Wenn doch eh niemand die Schriftrollen anfassen kann, warum braucht er dann Schutz? Außer ihm kommt ja sowieso keiner dran."

„Man kann sie nicht berühren, aber zerstören", erklärte Takaro mit überraschend dünner, hoher Stimme. „Ich bin recht bekannt – unter bestimmten Leuten. Viele haben es darauf abgesehen, mich zu töten, weil über mich oft wichtige Informationen von Dorf zu Dorf gebracht werden. Informationen, die nicht in die falschen Hände geraten dürfen und von denen es manchen lieber wäre, sie würden gar nicht existieren."

„Ach so." Naruto nickte.  
„Dann mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Wir passen schon auf dich auf."

Kakashi lächelte.  
„Gut. Dann mal los."

Und so verließen sie Konoha für ihre erste Mission.

Es dauerte erstaunlich lange, bis sie angegriffen wurden. Die vier hatten den Rand der Wüste erreicht, als fünf, zehn, fast dreißig Ninja aus dem Sand sprangen und entweder auf sie losstürmten, oder aus einiger Entfernung angriffen. Aber sie waren vorbereitet und hatten über ihr Handeln in Situationen wie diesen gesprochen. Naruto erschuf so viele Schattendoppelgänger wie er konnte und ließ sie durcheinander laufen. In diesem Chaos brachten sie Takaro so gut wie möglich aus dem direkten Kampfesplatz und Sakura bewachte ihn gemeinsam mit den Doppelgängern – die natürlich immer weiter abnahmen. Sasuke griff währenddessen direkt an und Kakashi unterstützte sie aus dem Hintergrund. Naruto half Sasuke und Sakura – je nachdem, wo er mehr gebraucht wurde.  
Eigentlich war der Plan perfekt und vorerst klappte es auch recht gut – bis Narutos Doppelgänger mit einem Schlag zerstört wurden, Sakura erschrocken aufschrie, sie alle nach hinten geschleudert und von einer gigantischen Sandwolke umgeben wurden.

Die Wolke entwickelte sich zu einem Sandsturm, der ihre Haut aufriss, sie nicht atmen ließ und ihnen die Sicht erschwerte. Sasuke war dankbar für seine Sharingan, denn so konnte er zumindest ein bisschen was erkennen, im Gegensatz zu Naruto, der blind herumrannte und noch mehr Tumult anrichtete.  
Sasuke drang zu ihm vor und packte ihn am Arm. Naruto, der ihn nicht erkannte, schlug um sich, aber letztendlich konnte Sasuke ihn beruhigen und zog ihn auf die Knie, um festeren Stand zu haben. Der Wüstensand türmte sich aufgrund des Windes auf und bald waren sie bis zu den Schenkeln begraben.  
„Bleib ruhig!", schrie Sasuke seinem Kameraden ins Ohr, hoffend, dass er ihn hörte.  
Naruto nickte und der Uchiha kämpfte sich frei, auf der Suche nach den anderen.

Sakura saß im Sand, einen Kunai in der Hand und umklammerte Takaro. Als sie spürte, dass Sasuke sich näherte, richtete sie sich halb auf, aber Herr Mizushi zog sie zurück. Er blieb erstaunlich ruhig und es gelang ihm, mit Sakura zu reden. Erst, als Sasuke vor ihnen stand, erkannte er, woran das lag. Sie trugen Gesichtsmasken, ähnlich wie Kakashis, nur für das ganze Gesicht, mit Augenlöchern und einer speziellen Vorrichtung am Mund.  
Takaro winkte Sasuke zu sich und gab ihm auch eine.  
„Danke", sagte er, als er sie sich übergezogen hatte und nahm eine zweite für Naruto mit.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", wollte der Blonde wissen, nachdem er die Maske aufgezogen hatte.

Sasuke zögerte. Er hatte, ehrlich gesagt, keine Ahnung. In einer solchen Situation war er noch nie gewesen – und seine Kameraden auch noch nicht. Eigentlich müsste Kakashi ihnen helfen, aber er war weg. Sie waren also auf sich allein gestellt. Sasuke versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren und logisch nachzudenken.  
„Wir können kaum etwas machen. Ohne Mizushi-samas Masken könnten wir nicht einmal etwas sehen. Aber unsre Gegner haben seither nicht mehr angegriffen – also besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie so dumm sind und selbst die Orientierung verloren haben."

„In ihrem eigenen Jutsu!"  
Naruto kicherte.

Sasuke zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Das ist nicht witzig, Dobe. Wir sind hier in einer verdammt ernsten Situation, also spar die deine Witze! Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir Kakashi finden. Am besten gehen wir alle zusammen."

Sie hatten sich kaum erhoben, als der Angriff kam. Sakura hatte sich noch immer nicht von Takaro getrennt – zum Glück. So bemerkte sie rechtzeitig, wie sich ihr etwas näherte, schrie kurz auf, aber es war zu spät für sie, um auszuweichen. Sie drehte sich mit ihrem Auftraggeber um und die Waffe traf sie im Schulterblatt. Keuchend sank sie zu Boden. Nachdem sich Sasuke mit einem kurzen Blick vergewissert hatte, dass sie nicht sterben und die Mission so scheitern würde, rannte er in die Richtung, aus der das Geschoss kam.  
Er hatte Glück. Der Ninja war nicht weit gekommen, er musste auch gegen den Sturm ankämpfen, der zwar ruhiger geworden war, sich aber noch nicht ganz gelegt hatte. Wie lange der Erschaffer wohl noch Energie hatte? Sasuke sah nicht mehr als seine verschwommene Silhouette, aber je näher er ihm kam, desto mehr Form nahm er an.  
Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, nicht bemerkt zu werden, weil der Wind so laut pfiff, aber der Feind drehte sich irgendwann um. Sasuke vergeudete seine Zeit nicht mit fluchen, sondern feuerte einige Shuriken und Jutsu auf ihn ab, die aber in alle Himmelsrichtungen verweht wurden.  
So schlimm war das aber nicht – denn auch der andere konnte keine Künste verwenden.  
Sasuke dankte Itachi im Stillen, dass er ihm immer wieder eingebläut hatte, auch Körpertechniken zu trainieren und zog seinen Dolch. Er kämpfte nicht gerne mit Schwertern und dieser ungewöhnlich lange, schmale, aber spitze Dolche hatte er vor vielen Jahren von seinem Vater bekommen. Itachi sah es zwar nicht gern, wenn er damit kämpfte, aber bisher hatte er ihm bessere Dienste geleistet als jede andere Waffe. Sein Gegner zückte ein großes Katana und kämpfte sich auf ihn zu.

Eine Weile fochten sie verbissen und Sasuke stand im Begriff zu gewinnen. Durch die Umgebung waren sie viel langsamer als in einem normalen Kampf und dadurch, dass er Sharingan hatte, war er um einiges schneller und konnte besser reagieren.  
Langsam, aber sicher legte sich der Sturm und er bemerkte, dass die anderen ihnen zuschauten, nur von Kakashi fehlte noch immer jede Spur. Sie schienen nicht eingreifen zu wollen, aber er sah, dass sie bereit waren, ihm jederzeit unter die Arme zu greifen und die Umgebung sicherten.  
Sasuke parierte gerade einen heftigen Hieb, als plötzlich alles ruhig wurde. Es war, als würde die Welt still stehen. Sie verharrten in ihren Bewegungen, unsicher, was passieren würde, als ein riesiger Sandberg mit einem Schlag auf Sasuke und seinen Gegner einstürzte.

Trotz seiner Kekkei Genkai war Sasuke fast orientierungslos, sah kaum etwas, fühlte kaum etwas anderes als die harten Sandkörner, die ihm die Haut aufrissen, der Staub brachte ihm zum Husten und seine Lungen und sein Mund füllten sich mit dem tödlichen Sand, der ihm den Atem nahm.  
Der Dolch wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen und er sah ihn gerade noch so in einer Düne versinken. Das Adrenalin blieb aus, aber sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich, er zitterte, kämpfte gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit an und hechtete dem geliebten Erinnerungsstück nach. Aus der Ferne hörte er seinen Namen und irgendetwas anderes, aber es war ihm egal. Genauso wie die schwarzen Ränder, die an seinem Sichtfeld flackerten. Er blieb stecken, fiel hin, rappelte sich auf und brauchte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er die Stelle erreichte. Mittlerweile war die Waffe tief eingesunken und obwohl er mit beiden Händen buddelte, er konnte sie nicht ertasten.  
Ein Schrei entfloh seinen Lippen, dann wurde alles schwarz.

xXx

**Anmerkung:**  
_Dadurch, dass Sasuke in jener Nacht nicht in Konoha geblieben, sondern mit Itachi mitgegangen ist, hat sich quasi der Großteil des Mangaverlaufs geändert. Und weil ich damit schon so stark eingegriffen habe, dachte ich mir, da kann ich ein paar Kleinigkeiten auch noch zu meinen Gunsten verändern. ^^ Wer Kazekage ist, ist nicht wichtig. Es ist (noch?) nicht Gaara, aber Orochimaru taucht in meiner FF nicht auf. Bis jetzt ist das zumindest nicht geplant – und ich bin ganz zufrieden mit meinem Plot. Genau wie die Zeit, die man von Konoha bis an die Grenze nach Suna braucht. Ich habe sie mit Absicht nicht erwähnt. So… ich hoffe, ich kann das wöchentliche Hochladen beibehalten! Und verzeiht mir die Titel… Die sind so gar nicht meine Stärke! ~.~  
Liebste Grüße~_


	8. Irgendwo dazwischen

**VII. Irgendwo dazwischen**

Es war früher Nachmittag, als Sasuke erwachte. Ein köstlicher Duft stieg ihm in die Nase und als er die Augen öffnete, sah er den Braten, der über dem Herd schmorte und von einer ihm unbekannten Frau zubereitet wurde.  
Er selbst lag auf einer Sitzbank, die mit Decken und Kissen gepolstert war und war anscheinend bewusstlos gewesen. Langsam richtete er sich auf, streckte seine klammen Glieder und sah sich schweigend um. Wie es aussah, befand er sich in einer normalen, kleinen Hütte. Eine kleine Küchenzeile, ein Tisch mit Stühlen und die Eckbank, auf der er sich befand. Die Einrichtung war spartanisch gehalten und gefiel ihm.

Die Frau bemerkte, dass er wach war und kam lächelnd mit einer Schüssel auf ihn zu.  
„Du hast lange geschlafen", sagte sie sanft. „Hier, iss. Dann kommst du wieder zu Kräften."

Sasuke nahm die Schale voller Suppe, aß aber nicht, sondern sah sie misstrauisch an. Irgendetwas an ihr kam ihm bekannt vor…  
„Wo bin ich? Und wo sind die anderen? Mein Team? Takaro Mizushi?"

„In unsrem bescheidenen Heim in der Nähe von Suna. Der Blonde hat irgendwas von Trainieren gesagt und ist raus gerannt. Das Mädchen ist mit Takaro, meinem Mann, ins Dorf runter gegangen, um in der Apotheke Arznei für den Weißhaarigen zu holen."

„Warum? Was hat er?"

„Nichts, was ich nicht heilen könnte." Sie lächelte freundlich.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Iss deine Suppe, ich habe sie nicht vergiftet."

In der Suppe musste ein Schlafmittel gewesen, denn Sasuke verschlief die Zeit bis zum Abendessen. Er fühlte sich viel wohler, als er wieder aufwachte und dank der Suppe ging es seiner Kehle, der der Sand übel mitgespielt hatte, wieder besser. Er konnte sogar von dem Braten essen.  
Takero und Sakura saßen am Tisch, sie unterhielten sich leise, aber bevor Sasuke etwas verstehen konnte, tauchte Narutos grinsendes Gesicht vor ihm auf.  
„Hey, Baka. Na, auch wieder wach?"

„Naruto!", zischte Sakura und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, während Takero still in sich hineinlachte.  
Sasuke runzelte die Stirn. Waren sie so amüsant?

„Jaja, schon gut", wiegelte Naruto ab.  
„Ich wollte dir nur deinen Dolch geben. Scheinst ja ziemlich an dem Teil zu hängen", bemerkte er und drückte Sasuke seine Waffe in die Hand.

Fassunglos betrachtete der Uchiha das Geschenk seines Vaters und war zum ersten Mal seit langem sprachlos.  
„Danke", sagte er schließlich und schaute Naruto an, versuchte, dieses einfache Wort durch seinen Blick zu verstärken, ihm zu zeigen, _wie_ dankbar er war, wenn er es schon nicht aussprechen konnte.  
„Wie bist du daran gekommen? Was ist überhaupt passiert, nachdem ich bewusstlos wurde?"

„Es war schrecklich", sagte Sakura leise. „Du lagst da wie tot, mit all den Wunden, dem ganzen Blut. Das einzige, was uns versicherte, dass du noch lebst, waren deine erstickten Schreie. Du hast so viel von diesem mörderischen Sand abbekommen…"

Das war nicht das, was Sasuke wissen wollte. Er begann zu schwitzen, wollte nicht wissen, wie schwach er gewesen war. Takero taxierte ihn und unterbrach Sakura dann freundlicherweise.  
„Wie auch immer", sagte er, „Jedenfalls hat Kakashi anscheinend zwischenzeitlich den anderen Kerl – es waren zwei – getötet und ist recht schwer verletzt zu uns gekommen. Der Sandsturm hat aufgehört und alles war relativ ruhig. Sakura und ich haben uns erst einmal um Kakashi und dich gekümmert, währenddessen hat Naruto nach deinem Dolch gesucht. Danach sind wir mit euch hierher gelaufen und meine Frau Yui hat sich um alles gekümmert."  
Er schenkte ihr einen liebenden Blick, aber Sasuke wusste, dass er einige Details ausgelassen hatte. Er glaube nicht, dass sie mal eben so hierher geschafft wurden. Aber vielleicht war es besser, wenn er nicht alles wusste…

„Danke", sagte er noch einmal, diesmal ohne jemanden direkt zu meinen.

Aber natürlich fühlte sich Naruto angesprochen.  
„Ach, kein Problem. Immer wieder gern."  
Er grinste ihn an und Sasuke verzog die Lippen zu einem Hauch eines Lächelns.  
Wenn das Freundschaft war, dann wusste er, warum sie so hoch geschätzt wurde.

Es dauerte bis zum Frühstück des nächsten Morgens, bis Kakashi erschien. Er war stark einbandagiert, hatte aber seinen immer gütigen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt.  
„Wie geht es dir, Meister Kakashi?", fragte Sakura besorgt.

„Besser."  
Er zwinkerte ihr aus seinem Auge zu.  
„Aber das Wichtigste ist, dass wir die Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen haben. Ich denke, wir können uns heute Abend auf den Heimweg machen."

„Warum denn abends?", fragte Yui und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Bleibt doch bis morgen früh unser Gast! Nachts herumzulaufen kann gefährlich sein, in dieser Gegend."

„So gern ich bleiben würde, Yui, es geht nicht. Ich habe einen wichtigen Termin und meine Hokage bringt mich um, wenn ich nicht pünktlich erscheine."

„Das kann ich mir sogar durchaus vorstellen", murmelte Sakura und Naruto kicherte.

„Hey!" Kakashi sah sie gespielt böse an und hob drohend seine Gabel.

Sasuke saß stumm daneben und beobachtete das gelöste, heitere Treiben seiner Kameraden. Er spürte ein leichtes Ziehen in der Magengegend und stellte erstaunt fest, dass er gern dazugehören würde, gern bei ihren Späßen mitmachen würde. Er beobachtete Naruto. Der Blonde war tollpatschig, manchmal unbeholfen, aber jeder mochte ihn. Er war einfach sympathisch. Sasuke musste daran denken, wie er ihm seinen Dolch gerettet hatte. Er hätte es nicht tun müssen, Sasuke selbst hätte es nicht getan. Er hätte sich niemals, unter keinen Umständen so in Lebensgefahr begeben, nur um irgendjemandem einen Gefallen zu tun. Wieso hatte er es dann getan? Die Frage ließ Sasuke nicht mehr los und er beschloss, sie einfach zu stellen.

Naruto sah ihn blinzelnd an.  
„Na, das macht man unter Freunden eben so, oder?", war seine Antwort.

„Hmm…"  
_Unter Freunden…  
_ Waren sie befreundet? Nicht zum ersten Mal stellte Sasuke sich diese Frage, wunderte sich, wie schnell das gegangen war, wie einfach. Und wie gut es ihm tat… Wenn das Freundschaft war, er wollte sie nicht mehr missen.

„Spiegelei, Sasuke?", fragte Sakura und bot ihm eins an.

Er verzog die Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln.  
„Ja, danke."

„Sasuke, kannst du mal bitte mitkommen?", bat Yui, als sie das Geschirr weggeräumt hatte und das Team eigentlich gerade trainieren gehen wollte. Aber Sasuke wollte nicht unhöflich und nach einem kurzen Blick zu Kakashi, der ihm zunickte, stimmte er zu.  
„Schön!" Sie strahlte ihn an.

Der Uchiha hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie hingingen, aber Yui schwieg und auch er sprach kein Wort. Ihm war seltsam zumute, er war schon wieder – oder immer noch? – todmüde, könnte auf der Stelle einschlafen. Verärgert über sich selbst, riss er sich zusammen und hielt mit Yui, die immer schneller wurde, Schritt.  
Dann hielt sie plötzlich an.  
Sie waren unter einem kleinen Felsvorsprung, umgeben von Sand und Stein und Stille. Gerade wollte Sasuke sich umdrehen und fragen, was sie hier wollten, als sich ihre Fingernägel hart in seine Schulter gruben und ihn umdrehten.  
„Yui?", fragte er und spannte sich an.

Aber es war nicht mehr Yui.  
Es war Konan.

„Was zum Teufel machst du hier? Und was ist mit Yui passiert?", fragte Sasuke und sah sie fassungslos an.

„Ich schaue nur nach dir", antwortete sie und lehnte sich an den Felsen.  
„Du wolltest doch, dass wir uns um dich kümmern, nicht wahr?"  
Sasuke verzog das Gesicht. Klar wollte er das. Aber damit hatte er eher Itachi gemeint und nicht… den Rest der Akatsuki. Konan deutete seinen Blick richtig und lächelte.  
„Keine Sorge, du wirst Itachi auch noch sehen. Ihm geht es gut."

Itachi?  
„Wann?", fragte er wispernd.  
Jetzt, wo er wieder mehr an ihn dachte, erfasste ihn die Sehnsucht nach seinem Bruder. Er wollte ihn umarmen, ihm nahe sein… Aber andererseits wollte er ihm auch nicht gestehen, wie unglaublich schwach er gewesen war. Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Das war der Unterschied zwischen Itachi und Naruto und den anderen. Er wollte, musste seinen Bruder beeindrucken, suchte nach seiner Anerkennung, seinem Stolz. Aber bei Naruto… da konnte er sein, wie er wollte. Er konnte Fehler machen, sich blamieren – es war egal, denn der Blonde war auch nicht perfekt und baute selbst mehr als genug Mist.  
Plötzlich war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er sich nur aus Gewohnheit nach Itachi sehnte.

„Bald."  
Konan ließ Sand durch ihre Finger rieseln.  
„Wenn ihr wieder in Konoha seid, denke ich. Dann wird auch Yui wieder zu ihrem Mann zurückkehren. Ihr fehlt nichts, ich brauchte nur einen Weg, Kontakt zu dir aufzunehmen."  
Sie seufzte und rieb die Hand an ihrem Kimono ab.  
„Wie läuft es?"

Sasuke zögerte. Wie lief es denn? Eigentlich hatte er in den letzten Tagen kaum noch an diese Mission gedacht und, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er keine große Lust mehr auf sie. Akatsuki hatten ihn falsch eingeschätzt. Er war nicht wie Itachi. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht abtöten, nicht ignorieren. Er konnte manchmal kein Ninja sein. Er musste… einfach Mensch sein. Und es fiel ihm schwer, den Gedanken zu ertragen, für Narutos Tod verantwortlich zu sein. Der Tod seines einzigen und _besten Freundes…_

„Sie scheinen dir mehr oder weniger zu vertrauen", half Konan ihm aus. „Sogar Kakashi."

Sasuke nickte dankbar, aber er wusste, dass sie ihn durchschaute. Zumindest zum Teil. Er versuchte, das mulmige Gefühl irgendwie zur Seite zu schieben, aber es gelang ihm nur geringfügig.  
„Aber ich glaube, ich brauche noch Zeit", sagte er und wunderte sich über den plötzlich heiseren Klang seiner Stimme. Zeit. Was war schon Zeit? Was auch immer man über sie sagte, sie heilte nicht, half nicht, sie tat gar nichts, außer vorüberzugehen und gefährliche Erinnerungen zu hinterlassen.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Konan. „Du bekommst so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst."  
Er nickte nur, brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus, aber sie verstand. Und sie kam näher, legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Ich weiß", sagte sie leise. „Aber du hast dich selbst für dieses Leben entschieden, Sasuke."

Er hielt ihrem Blick stand, bis der Kloß aus seinem Hals verschwand, dann räusperte er sich, trat einen Schritt zurück, sodass sie ihn loslassen musste und hob das Kinn.  
„War's das?"

„Ja. Lass uns zurückgehen, die anderen warten."okage bringt mich um,jhf


	9. Tränen im Regen

**IIX. Tränen im Regen**

Wieder war es später Abend, als Sasuke im Büro der Hokage stand, doch im Gegensatz zum Tag seiner Ankunft, war sie diesmal nüchtern und lächelte ihn an. Aber genau wie damals blieb er misstrauisch und war auf alles gefasst.  
„Ich hoffe, du hast dich etwas erholen können?", begann sie lockeren Smalltalk und schob ihm eine Tasse Tee hin.

„Ja, danke."  
Er fragte sich, was sie wohl von ihm wollte. Vor drei Stunden war das Team in Konoha eingetroffen und Kakashi hatte sich gleich fast zwei Stunden mit Tsunade unterhalten. Sasuke nahm stark an, dass es um ihn gegangen war und kurz darauf war ein Ninja in seiner Wohnung erschienen, der ihn hierher geschickt hatte.

„Das freut mich!"  
Der aufrichtige Klang ihrer Stimme verwunderte ihn, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken.  
„Und den Sandangriff hast du auch gut überstanden?"

„Ja, Yui, die Frau des Auftraggebers, hat uns alle versorgt."  
Als ob sie das nicht schon wüsste!

„Und dein Dolch? Ist er auch noch heil?"  
Sasuke biss sich auf die Zunge. Er ahnte, in welche Richtung das Gespräch laufen sollte und sie passte ihm überhaupt nicht. Seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich und spielte mit dem Gedanken, das Gespräch einfach abzubrechen, aber schließlich nickte er knapp.  
„Schön. Ich habe gehört, er ist ein Erbstück deines Vaters?"  
Wieder nickte er. Tsunade bemerkte den harten Blick und lächelte aufmunternd.  
„Schau mal, Sasuke. Ich muss wohl kaum sagen, dass du dich wirklich gut gemacht hast, in dieser Mission. Ehrlich gesagt, hast du einige Erwartungen übertroffen, aber das weißt du wahrscheinlich schon. Ich freue mich darüber, denn du scheinst dir wirklich Mühe zu geben, um ein Teil von Konoha zu werden. Und ich finde, du hast verdient, auch so behandelt zu werden. Darum mache ich als Hokage mir Sorgen um dich. Das ist doch völlig normal. Und du hast eben keine… schöne Vergangenheit. Ich will lediglich, dass es dir gut geht."

„Ich habe Ihnen doch eben schon gesagt, dass Yui uns alle verarztet hat."

„Ich meinte auch dein seelisches Wohl, Sasuke", erwiderte sie seufzend.  
„Ich… wir wollen dir helfen. Wir wollen, dass du glücklich bist. Aber dazu musst du mit uns reden, verstehst du?"  
Sasuke verschränkte die Arme und sah sie ausdruckslos an. Mit ihr reden, soso. Das Ganze kam ihm mehr als seltsam vor, er witterte Gefahr und ihm war klar, dass sie nur irgendwelche Claninformationen haben wollten. Aber er würde niemanden aus seiner Familie verraten, niemals.  
Tsunade schien zu verstehen, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte und seufzte.  
„Wenn du nicht willst, musst du nicht. Ich werde dich nicht zwingen, Sasuke. Aber wir haben hier ausgezeichnete Therapeuten, zu denen du gehen kannst, wann immer du willst. Niemand würde davon erfahren. Ich glaube nicht, dass du, egal, was passiert ist, gut über den Tod deiner Familie hinweg gekommen bist. Du warst bisher auch nicht auf dem Friedhof, oder?"  
Als er noch immer nicht reagierte, stand sie auf.  
„Nun gut. Ich lasse dich ja schon in Ruhe."

„Danke."  
Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein bitterer Ton in seiner Stimme mitschwang und um zumindest ein kleines bisschen angemessene Höflichkeit vorzutäuschen, fügte er noch schnell „Tsunade-sama" hinzu.

„Ihr habt jetzt eine Weile keine Aufträge. Nutze deine freie Zeit gut, Sasuke."

Er schaute sie nicht mehr an, nickte und verließ das Gebäude.

Stundenlang wälzte sich Sasuke hin und her, konnte nicht schlafen, konnte seinen Kopf nicht ausschalten. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Tsunades Worte und er musste an seine Familie denken. Es stimmte, er war noch nie auf dem Friedhof gewesen – eigentlich hatte er kaum an seine toten Verwandten gedacht. Während er mit Itachi unterwegs war, gab es eigentlich nur ihn als Familienmitglied. Sasuke runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, einen Grund dafür zu finden. Natürlich, er liebte Itachi, aber warum dachte er so wenig an seinen Vater, seine Mutter? Wann hatte er aufgehört, an sie zu denken, sie als richtigen Teil der Familie anzusehen? Hatte er sie jemals überhaupt vermisst? Wusste Itachi, dass er kaum einen Gedanken an jene Nacht verschwendet hatte, oder war es sogar seine Absicht gewesen? Dunkle Hirngespinste und Ideen, eine schlimmer als die andere, stürmten auf Sasuke ein, schnürten ihm die Kehle zu und nahmen ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Bittere Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen, als ihm klar wurde, dass Itachi gar nicht wollte, dass er sich an sein früheres Leben erinnerte. Der Ältere hatte so viel dafür getan, dass sein Bruder im Hier und Jetzt lebte und nicht zurückdachte… Er dachte an seine finstere Miene, als Sasuke diesen Auftrag bekommen hatte und fragte sich, was Itachis Absicht war. Und plötzlich war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sein Bruder ihm nicht nur etwas vorspielte, ob er in einer seiner unglaublichen Illusionen gefangen war…  
Die Tränen begannen, über sein Gesicht zu laufen und er tat nichts, um sie aufzuhalten.

Es begann zu regnen, kaum dass Sasuke das Haus verlassen hatte. Er hatte keinen Mantel an – aber auch keine Schlafsachen. Ein bisschen überrascht bemerkte er, dass er noch immer seine Ninjakleidung trug. Wie abgelenkt er durch Tsunades Worte und seine widersprüchlichen Gefühle war! Binnen weniger Sekunden war er bis auf die Haut durchnässt, aber als er den großen Platz in der Mitte von Konoha erreichte, blieb er stehen und runzelte die Stirn. Um Himmels Willen, was machte er hier? Lief nachts durch den Regen und wusste nicht einmal, wo er hinmusste! Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Sasuke dachte an Itachi, doch anders als sonst hinterließ der Gedanke an ihn einen merkwürdigen, schalen Nachgeschmack. Ein kalter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken und er schüttelte sich kurz. Itachi… Sasuke schluckte hart.

„Sasuke?", hörte er plötzlich jemanden fragen, wirbelte herum und schaute in Sakuras Gesicht. Seine Kameradin hatte sich aus einem der vielen Fenster hinausgelehnt und schaute ihn verdutzt an.  
Fast hätte Sasuke gelacht. Welch einen Anblick er abgeben musste! Aber der immer stärker werdende Regen versteckte das zynische Lächeln und für Sakura musste es aussehen, als wäre sein Gesichtsausdruck so emotionslos wie immer. Dennoch, er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sagen oder machen sollte, wenn sie ihn fragte, was er tat. Abhauen und, falls sie ihn darauf ansprechen sollte, sagen, sie hätte geträumt? Eher nicht.  
Allerdings fragte sie nicht.  
„Willst du vielleicht reinkommen?", bot sie zaghaft an. „Es wird immer kälter und du bist ganz nass. Du wirst dich sicher erkälten."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und eine Weile schauten sie sich schweigend an, unwissend, wie sie mit dieser seltsamen Situation umgehen sollten. Sasuke atmete tief ein, dann zwang er sich, zu fragen: „Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen… wie ich zum Friedhof komme? Wo meine Familie bestattet ist?"  
Weil sie erst nicht reagierte, hoffte er, dass sie ihn nicht verstanden hätte. Er bereute, die Frage gestellt zu haben. Doch nach wenigen Sekunden antwortete sie: „Warte kurz." Und verschwand vom Fenster.

Bevor Sasuke anfangen konnte, zu denken, stand sie schon vor ihm – mit Mantel, aber ohne Schirm.  
„Ich habe mich immer gefragt, ob du irgendwann einmal dort hingehst", sagte sie leise, während sie durch das nächtliche Dorf liefen.  
„Oder ob es dir… du weißt schon, egal ist." Sie lachte kurz und nervös auf, als sei die Idee lächerlich, aber Sasuke wusste, dass sie die Möglichkeit durchaus in Betracht gezogen hatte. Und nicht nur sie, viele andere bestimmt auch. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.  
„Aber vielleicht hast du einfach Zeit gebraucht", fuhr sie nachdenklich fort. „Das sagt man doch immer, oder? Menschen können sich an alles gewöhnen und die Zeit heilt alle Wunden."

Sasuke stieß den Atem aus. Plötzlich war ihm ihre Gesellschaft mehr als unangenehm und er verspürte dieses beklemmende Gefühl, wie immer, wenn jemand im Begriff, ihm zu nahe zu kommen.  
„Die Zeit macht rein gar nichts", sagte er frostig. „Außer vergehen. Meinetwegen werden manche Wunden gelindert, aber es entstehen immer Narben. Und die bleiben für immer. Weißt du, wie leicht so eine Narbe wieder aufreißt?"  
Sie schaute ihn aus großen Augen an und er schnaubte.  
„Rede nicht von Dingen, die du nicht verstehst, Sakura."  
Seine Stimme war eisiger als der kalte Wind und die Gänsehaut, die Sakura bekam, stammte nicht vom Wetter.

„Tut mir leid", wisperte sie und senkte den Kopf.

Den Rest des Weges legten sie schweigend zurück.

„Willst du meinen Mantel?", bot sie leise an, als sie vor einem großen, schmiedeeisernen Tor hielten, das schon fast hinter der Grenze von Konoha und nur wenige Minuten vom Uchiha-Viertel entfernt war.  
Sasuke musste gestehen, er rechnete es ihr insgeheim hoch an, dass sie von sich aus verstanden hatte, dass er ab hier alleine weitergehen würde. Er seufzte unmerklich und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wirklich?", fragte sie nach. „Du wirst krank, Sasuke."

„Du musst noch zurücklaufen", entgegnete, „und außerdem mag ich den Regen."

Verwundert sah sie ihn an.  
„Warum das denn? Nicht nur, dass man sich erkältet und bei dem Wetter nicht rausgehen sollte, es ist auch noch gefährlich!"

Sasuke winkte ab. Sakura konnte so erwachsen und rücksichtsvoll sein, aber sie war noch ein Kind. Sie hatte noch nicht genug erlebt, um ihn und seine Ansichten verstehen zu können.  
„Der Regen wird wieder stärker, du solltest dich beeilen."  
Mit diesen Worten drückte er das Tor auf und ließ es hinter sich zufallen, bevor er sich umdrehte und sah, wie sie von Nacht und Nebel verschluckt wurde. Kurz bevor er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, rief er nach ihr.  
„Sakura?" Sie hörte ihn nicht mehr. „Danke."

Mithilfe der Sharingan war es nicht schwer, die für ihn wichtigsten Gräber zu finden. Außerdem hatte sich jemand um den Familienfriedhof gekümmert; er war zwar nicht so sauber und ordentlich wie der öffentliche, aber man konnte erkennen, dass jemand ab und an für Ordnung sorgte und sogar die Gräber waren, wenn man die Abneigung der meisten gegen die Uchihas bedachte, fast schon liebevoll hergerichtet.  
Vorsichtig fuhr Sasuke mit den Fingerspitzen über die Namen seiner Eltern, leichte, graue Rillen in weißem Marmor. Es gab kein Grabbeet und keinen Grabstein in diesem Sinne, es waren eher Schilder, die über einer am Boden liegenden Platte aufgestellt waren. Name, Geburts- und Todesdatum, in einfacher, schlichter Schrift, die eigentlich so gar nicht zu den Uchihas passte. Leise verließ Sasuke seine Eltern und drehte eine Runde über den Friedhof. Die Grabsteine sahen im Grunde genommen alle gleich aus – sogar das Todesdatum war bei seiner Meinung nach viel zu vielen gleich.  
Sasuke bekam Kopfschmerzen, auf einmal wollte er nur noch weg, weg von diesem grässlichen Ort, von seiner Familie, weg von der Vergangenheit und am allermeisten wollte er weg von sich selbst.  
So viele Hätte-wäre-wenns schossen ihm durch den Kopf, stürmten auf ihn ein und erstickten ihn qualvoll. Jeder normale Mensch wusste, dass er mit seinen sieben Jahren nichts hätte machen können, aber das war eine der wenigen Lebensweisheiten, die Sasuke prompt unterschreiben würde: Die Überlebenden fühlten sich immer schuldig. Immer. Egal, unter welchen Umständen, dieses gottverdammte Schuldgefühl zerfraß einen innerlich, bis nichts mehr übrig blieb außer grenzenlosem Hass und purem Rachdurst.

Und Sasuke begann, zu zweifeln.

Er war damals einfach mit Itachi mitgegangen. Hatte das noch nasse Blut an der Klinge gesehen, am Körper seines Bruders, wie das Blut seiner Familie von seinen Händen tropfte, von denselben Händen, die ihn so oft gestreichelt und getröstet hatten. Er war einfach mit ihm mitgegangen.  
Und als er keine Antworten auf seine Fragen erhalten hatte, hatte er aufgehört, sie zu stellen.  
_Weil Itachi es so wollte._  
Die Erkenntnis kam so schnell, so plötzlich und überraschend, dass er wankte, auf dem feuchten, matschigen Boden ausrutschte und hinfiel. Mühsam rappelte er sich wieder auf, robbte bis zum nächsten Grabmal, wo er sich niederließ und wischte die heißen Tränen mit der schmutzigen Hand weg und verteilte so den Dreck in seinem Gesicht.  
Seine Welt war aus den Fugen geraten. Und daran war einzig und allein sein Bruder schuld!

„Du erkältest dich, wenn du nachts durch den Regen läufst."  
Sasuke sprang auf und wirbelte herum. Das erste, was ihm ins Auge fiel, waren die Blumen, die auf dem Grab lagen. Danach die Namen, die auf dem Grab geschrieben waren. Und erst dann der Mann, der hinter dem Grab stand und ihn aus roten Augen anfunkelte.  
„Hasst du mich jetzt, Sasuke?", fragte er leise.

_Im Regen sieht es niemand, wenn du weinst_, war Sasukes Antwort auf Sakuras Frage. Aber es stimmte nicht ganz, Itachi sah jede einzelne Träne, die über die Wangen seines Bruders rollten und mit dem Regen auf das zwischen ihnen liegende Grab ihrer Eltern tropften.


	10. Lügen und Wahrheiten

**IX. Lügen und Wahrheiten**

„I-Itachi!", wisperte Sasuke und starrte seinen Bruder an, als hätte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Wo kam er her? Was machte er hier? Ausgerechnet jetzt… Sasuke schluckte mühsam und wandte die Augen ab. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen und die weißen Gräber leuchteten gespenstisch in der Dunkelheit.

„Sieh mich an", verlangte Itachi gerade so laut, dass der Regen ihn nicht übertonte.  
Es fiel Sasuke schwer, den emotionslosen, musternden Blick seines Bruders zu ertragen, der sich in den seinen bohrte. Er zitterte und so langsam kroch die Kälte doch in seinen Körper, breitete sich aus und machte seine Glieder klamm.  
„Und beantworte meine Frage."

„Warum sollte ich?", stellte Sasuke eine Gegenfrage.  
Er wusste es selbst nicht. In ihm herrschte das pure Chaos, er wusste nicht, was er glauben sollte, seine gesamte bisherige Weltansicht war völlig auf den Kopf gestellt worden.

Und sein Bruder, sein Held, der Mörder seiner Familie, sah ihn aus kalten Augen an und sagte so gefühlslos wie in seinen Alpträumen: „Weil ich dir deine Familie und deine Heimat genommen habe. Weil ich über dein Leben entschieden und dir keine Alternative gelassen habe."

„Das stimmt nicht. Du hast mich gefragt, ob ich mitkommen will", erinnerte sich Sasuke.  
Er würde diesen Augenblick niemals vergessen. Wie naiv er doch gewesen war…

Itachi schnaubte.  
„Als hättest du ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht. Lüg dich nicht selbst an, Sasuke!"

„Ach?", zischte der Jüngere, den Itachis Haltung wütend machte. „Du bist doch derjenige, der mir die heile Welt vorgespielt hat, du bist es, der mich daran gehindert hat, allzu genau nachzudenken! Und ich bin auch noch auf dich reingefallen, ich Idiot!"  
Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, krallte die Fingernägel in die Handflächen, um nicht wie ein Kind zu weinen. Zu viele Erinnerungen schossen ihm durch den Kopf und machten ihn schwach.  
„Warum? Zum Teufel, warum hast du das getan? Ich habe dich _geliebt_, verdammt!"  
Hätte er nicht die Sharingan, Sasuke hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass dieser Mann sein Bruder war.

Itachi schloss kurz die Augen und für einen Augenblick sah er einfach nur erschöpft aus. Er öffnete sie wieder und betrachtete seinen Bruder, der ihn wütend und irgendwie verzweifelt anfunkelte.  
„Weißt du das nicht? Du bist seit ein paar Wochen hier. Sieh doch, was mit dir passiert ist. Wie du mit mir sprichst, wie du dich verhältst. Diese Leute und ihre Ideale machen dich schwach, Sasuke."  
Seine kalte Fassade kehrte zurück.

„Nein, Itachi", fauchte er. „Ich habe nur angefangen, zu leben. Und dabei bin ich nicht umhin gekommen, einiges in Frage zu stellen."

„_Mich_ in Frage zu stellen, meinst du", sagte Itachi, bevor Sasuke weitersprechen konnte. „Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung, aber du stellst mich und meine Entscheidungen in Frage! Du bist so naiv!"

„Dann erkläre dich doch", stieß Sasuke hervor. „Nenne mir einen triftigen Grund, nur _einen_, warum du das getan hast!"  
Er machte eine ausholende Handbewegung, die den gesamten Friedhof einschloss.  
„Sag mir, warum du meine Eltern getötet hast!" Er rang um Fassung, atmete hektisch und stoßweise. „Na los, sag es mir!"

Der Ältere seufzte.  
„Das ist eine komplizierte Geschichte. Die Uchihas waren nicht immer sonderlich beliebt…"

Sasuke runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was hat das damit zu tun? Das Gleiche hat mir Danzo schon gesagt. Na und?"

Etwas blitzte in Itachis Augen auf.  
„Du bist Danzo begegnet?"

„Ja." Sasuke zögerte, entschied sich aber, keine Details über die Begegnung mit dem Oberen zu erzählen. „Aber das tut nichts zur Sache."

Er ließ sich nicht beirren.  
„Was wollte er?"  
Plötzlich wirkte er angespannt, fixierte Sasuke interessiert.

„Mir sagen, wie unbeliebt die Uchiha in Konoha sind."  
Er krauste die Stirn.  
„Wenn du glaubst, du könntest mir jetzt verkaufen, dass dein Grund war, beliebter zu werden, indem du angeblich unbeliebte Leute umbringst, dann – "

Itachi wirbelte herum.  
„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", murmelte er, bevor er sich wieder Sasuke zuwandte, der verwirrt dem Blick seines Bruders gefolgt war.  
„Wir sprechen wann anders weiter."  
Mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden.

Sasuke blieb nicht lange allein. Es knallte mehrmals laut, unnatürlich helles Licht blendete ihn und er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Mühsam kämpfte er gegen seine unsichtbaren Fesseln, hielt aber inne, als sein Angreifer in sein Blickfeld kam.  
„Danzo!", stieß er aus.

„Hallo, Sasuke", begrüßte dieser ihn lächelte böse.  
„Da kam ich doch wie jedes Jahr hierher, in der Hoffnung, auf Itachi zu treffen, und wen finde ich? Gleich euch beide! Und ein äußerst interessantes Gespräch darüber hinaus – ich bin gespannt, was Tsunade dazu sagt."

Sasuke verschlug es die Sprache. Wie lange hatte Danzo ihnen zugehört? Und all die anderen Ninja? Aber vor allem – warum hatten Itachi und er ihn nicht bemerkt? Gerade Itachi, der doch sonst so vorsichtig, so wachsam war, wie hatte ihm ein so gravierender Fehler unterlaufen können? Jetzt würde alles vorbei sein, Danzo würde ihn zu Tsunade bringen und die Hokage… Wie würde sie reagieren? Sasuke zermarterte sich das Hirn, um aus dieser misslichen Lage zu kommen, aber ihm fiel nichts Hilfreiches ein. Er könnte ihr wahrheitsgetreu sagen, dass er nach ihrem Gespräch vom Vormittag hierher _gemusst_ hatte und zufällig auf Itachi getroffen war. Itachi, der wahrscheinlich wegen… wegen was? Warum war er hier gewesen?  
Sasuke runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, Danzo so gut es ging anzusehen.  
„Jedes Jahr?"

Ehrliche Verblüffung huschte über das Gesicht des Konoha-Ninja.  
„Das hast du vergessen? Ich dachte, du wärst gerade deshalb hier. Heute sind sie doch gestorben, heute vor zehn Jahren."

Sasuke zuckte zusammen, wobei ihm das Jutsu Schmerzen bereitete. Heute? Das war heute gewesen? Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er sich um, betrachtete die Gräber, die er sehen konnte und fragte sich, wie zum Teufel er nicht daran gedacht haben konnte. Es war seine Familie! Seine Familie, die er geliebt hatte, die ihm genommen worden war und die er so schmerzlich vermisst hatte…  
Hatte er sie wirklich vermisst? Die Bilder seiner Eltern schoben sich vor sein inneres Auge, dann Shisui, seine Tante, sein Onkel, all die anderen… Und Sasuke stellte mit Erschrecken fest, dass er sich an die meisten gar nicht mehr richtig erinnerte. Hatte er wirklich seine Familie vergessen? Er begann, wieder zu zittern, brach in Schweiß aus und sein Atem beschleunigte sich. War Itachi deshalb hier gewesen? Weil _er_ sie im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder nicht vergessen konnte? Schließlich war er es gewesen, der sie getötet hatte, sie grausam getötet hatte, dieser Mörder…  
„Verdammter Mörder!", murmelte er bitter, eher zu sich selbst.

„Ja… Itachi ist ein verdammter Mörder", stimmte Danzo ihm zu. „Und ein Feigling noch dazu. Jämmerlich." Er seufzte kurz theatralisch. „Aber – das ändert nichts."  
Er nickte den anderen Ninja zu und Sasuke erkannte sie: Es waren die Ne, die er bisher nur aus Büchern und Erzählungen kannte.  
„Ab mit ihm."

Kurze Zeit später saß Sasuke im Gefängnis von Konoha. Viel mehr als einen enttäuschten Blick und ein tiefes Seufzen hatte Tsunade nicht für ihn übrig gehabt – er nahm an, das stand morgen auf dem Tagesplan. Danzo persönlich hatte ihn hierher gebracht und dafür gesorgt, dass er sicher verwahrt war. Das Gefängnis war nicht finster, kalt und trostlos – die Zellen sahen sogar, soweit man das so sagen konnte, einladend aus. Auf den ersten Blick würde man die Verwendung vermutlich gar nicht erkennen. Aber sie waren mit speziellen Jutsus belegt, die das Chakra kontrollierten.  
Sasuke saß auf dem überraschend bequemen Blick und spürte Danzos triumphierenden Blick auf sich ruhen.  
„Ich wusste es! Ihr seid alle gleich, die ganze Sippe!"

Sasuke schloss erschöpft die Augen.  
„Das hast du mir schon mal gesagt", murmelte er. Danzo erwiderte nichts und Sasuke glaubte fast, dass er gegangen war, aber als er sie wieder öffnete, stand er immer noch da.  
„Was hast du vorhin gemeint?", fragte er. „Du hast Itachi einen jämmerlichen Feigling genannt. Warum? Weil er weggelaufen ist?"

„Nein."  
Sasuke meinte, fast so etwas wie _Belustigung_ aus Danzos Stimme herauszuhören.  
„Weil er dich nicht getötet hat."

„Was willst du damit sagen?"  
Nun war der Uchiha gänzlich verwirrt, versuchte aber, seine Fassade zu wahren und sah den Oberen aus ruhigen, kühlen Augen an, während in ihm das pure Chaos tobte.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte…"

„Ich habe Zeit."

Danzo lächelte.  
„Gut. Dann werde ich dir mal etwas über deine Familie erzählen…"

„Weißt du, Sasuke", begann Danzo nachdenklich, „man sollte doch meinen, ein so alter und starker Clan wie die Uchiha sollten großes Ansehen genießen, nicht wahr? Nun, auf die meisten Familien trifft das zu. Auf deine aber nicht. Lass mich ein paar Jahre zurück gehen… Wie du weißt, wurde Konoha von Hashirama Senju und Madara Uchiha gegründet. Zwischen den Senju und den Uchiha gab es vorher schon Streitereien, die durch den Krieg immer größere Ausmaße genommen hatten. Dennoch gründeten sie dieses Dorf hier und Hashirama wurde Hokage – nicht Madara. Das hat der natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, du kennst die Geschichten ja wahrscheinlich besser als ich. Immer wieder haben die Uchiha versucht, mehr Macht zu bekommen, sie wurden regelrecht _besessen_. Bei Itachi war es ganz schlimm: Er war von Natur aus machtgierig und ehrgeizig und dein Vater hat es durch seine ständigen Forderungen nicht gerade besser gemacht. Irgendwann ist dein Bruder wohl durchgedreht, er hat gedacht, alleine wäre es einfacher für ihn. Er hat gesehen, wie seine Familie verachtet wurde und dachte sich, wir anderen wären ihm dankbar dafür, wenn er sie alle töten würde."

Sasuke zuckte zusammen.  
_Wenn du glaubst, du könntest mir jetzt verkaufen, dass dein Grund war, beliebter zu werden, indem du angeblich unbeliebte Leute umbringst…_  
Das waren seine Worte vor wenigen Stunden gewesen. Waren sie der Grund, warum Itachi gegangen war? Weil er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte? Aber nein, es war Danzos Schuld, Danzo war gekommen und deshalb war er abgehauen. Oder?

Danzo machte eine kurze Pause und seufzte.  
„Ich muss dir wohl kaum sagen, wie das nach hinten los ging. Er wurde stark geschwächt, aber wenigstens war er schlau genug, dich mitzunehmen. Durch die häufige Sharinganbenutzung muss er mittlerweile so gut wie blind sein…"

„Was hat das mit mir zu tun?"  
Endlich. Endlich würde Sasuke eine Antwort auf die Frage bekommen, die ihn für so lange Zeit so sehr gequält hatte, endlich würden die ewigen Zweifel ein Ende haben…

Danzo lachte leise – ein irres Lachen, das Sasuke anwiderte und ihn sich plötzlich fragen ließ, ob er ihm trauen konnte, ob er ihm wirklich die Wahrheit sagen würde.  
„Seit jeher, seit jeher ist das so üblich im Uchiha-Clan. Wenn jemand die Mangekyo Sharingan hat, ist es sinnvoll, jüngere, gesunde Geschwister zu haben. Du lebst noch, Sasuke, weil du Itachis _Ersatzteillager_ bist!"

Sasuke erstarrte.  
„Du lügst", flüsterte er.  
All die Erinnerungen schossen ihm durch den Kopf, die Erinnerungen an Itachi, seinen Freund, seinen Bruder. An ihre Trainingsstunden, an ihre seltenen, aber dafür umso wertvolleren Umarmungen, an Itachis Lächeln, das nur ihm gehörte, an seine Worte „Ich bin stolz auf dich", an das warme, heimatliche Gefühl, dass er stets in Sasuke ausgelöst hatte. Ja, seit er in Konoha war, stellte er vieles in Frage, aber er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm all die Jahre nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch gut gegangen war. Sein Bruder _konnte_ ihm doch nicht so viel vorgemacht haben!

Danzos wahnsinniges Lachen wurde lauter.  
„Nicht weniger als Itachi", sagte er amüsiert. „Aber so unterhaltsam es mit dir auch ist – ich habe besseres zu tun."  
Er nickte ihm zu und ließ Sasuke allein, mit all dem Chaos, das er in ihm angerichtet hatte.

„Itachi", wisperte er. „Was hast du nur getan?"

Überraschenderweise bekam er eine Antwort.  
„Das wenigste von dem, was mir vorgeworfen wird."  
Es raschelte, dann löste sich Itachi Uchiha aus dem Schatten der gegenüberliegenden Zellwand und trat ins Licht. Sasuke sprang hoch und riss die Augen auf, als er den geschundenen Körper seines Bruders sah. Es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, auf seinen blutunterlaufenen, roten Augen lag ein weißer Schleier und er wirkte unendlich müde.  
Was zum Teufel war in den vergangenen Stunden passiert?

„Itachi!", wiederholte Sasuke und starrte ihn an. „Was… was ist passiert?"  
Aber wie so oft bekam er keine Antwort von seinem Bruder. Sasuke seufzte und stellte die für ihn wichtigere Frage. Er trat an die Gitterstäbe seiner Zelle und sah ihn eindringlich an.  
„Das wenigste? Was heißt das? Itachi, warum sagst du es mir nicht?"  
Ein Hauch von Verzweiflung lag in seiner Stimme.

„Ich… Warum, Sasuke? All die Jahre war alles in Ordnung. Wir hatten sogar teilweise ein schönes Leben. Warum willst du jetzt alles ändern? Ist es das, was dieser Auftrag aus dir gemacht hat?"  
Itachi klang fast genauso verzweifelt. Er wirkte auf Sasuke nicht mehr so unnahbar und kalt, er wirkte einfach nur kaputt und müde.

„Ich weiß, aber… Es hat sich so viel geändert. Es ist unglaublich, wie viel sich hier entwickelt hat. Ich bin erwachsen geworden, Itachi. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr. Es ist auch meine Familie und ich habe ein Recht darauf, die Wahrheit zu erfahren."  
Itachis Blick verfinsterte sich und Sasuke merkte, dass er so nicht weiter kam. Er musste es anders versuchen. Nur wie? Wie konnte er dieses Geheimnis aus Itachi herauslocken, wenn der es mit aller Gewalt zu wahren versuchte? Es konnte keine egoistischen Motive geben, dessen war sich Sasuke sicher, schließlich hatte es sein Bruder selbst zugegeben. Er betrachtete ihn, wie er jetzt vor ihm stand, krank und am Ende seiner Kräfte und verglich ihn mit dem Itachi, den er auf dem Friedhof getroffen hatte. Jetzt erinnerte er ihn, trotz seiner Verletzlichkeit, die er nie so offen gezeigt hätte, mehr an seinen Bruder von früher… Ob die kalte, spöttische Art von vorhin nur eine Maske gewesen war? Ein Versuch, Sasuke zu… Zu was? Weiterhin von der Familie fern zu halten? Warum sollte er? Stirnrunzelnd dachte er an die fast gequälte Stimme, mit der er gesprochen hatte, an die Erinnerungen, die auch Itachi im Kopf herumgehen zu schienen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Itachi, wenn er ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete, eigentlich nur einen Grund haben konnte, die Hintergründe dieser grausamen Tat vor ihm zu verstecken…  
Sasukes Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als er flüsterte: „Damit ich dir verzeihen kann…"

Itachi zuckte zusammen und sah ihn an, als hätte er ihn geschlagen. Sasuke trat zaghaft soweit er konnte vor und umklammerte die Stäbe. Doch je näher er ihm kam, desto mehr wich Itachi zurück. Für diesen Moment kam er Sasuke fast wie ein wildes, verängstigtes Tier vor, das er mit der kleinsten, unbedachten Bewegung verscheuchen konnte.  
„Nii-san", sagte er leise, „bitte…"

Etwas an Itachi veränderte sich. Nichts äußerliches, aber Sasuke erkannte den Kampf, der gerade in seinem Inneren stattfand, er sah die verbotene Hoffnung über sein Gesicht huschen, den Schmerz und die Angst. Und als sich eine winzige Träne zu dem Blut in Itachis Auge mischte, fühlte sich Sasuke so stark an die Situation vor zehn Jahren erinnert, als er zum ersten Mal echte Gefühle im Gesicht seines Bruders gefunden hatte. Dort hatte er auch geweint, eine kleine Träne, mehr nicht, während er mit dem Blut seiner Eltern an den Händen auf Sasuke herabgeschaut hatte, aber für Itachi musste es ein Gefühlsausbruch gewesen sein. Damals hatte er aber wenigstens noch einen Plan gehabt, etwas, wofür es sich zu Kämpfen lohnte – zumindest für ihn –, doch jetzt… Jetzt stand er hier, in Konohas Zelle, konnte jeden Moment entdeckt und getötet werden. Sasuke wunderte es, dass noch niemand gekommen war, aber es hatte so viele merkwürdige Zufälle in der letzten Zeit gegeben, dass er nicht mehr als einen kurzen Gedanken daran verschwendete.  
Im Gegensatz zu damals hatte Itachi kein eigenes Ziel mehr – er lebte eigentlich nur noch für Akatsuki. Und jetzt wirkte er gebrochen, zerstört. Er ließ Sasuke zum ersten Mal hinter seine Fassade blicken und das, was der Jüngere dort fand, war unendliche Trauer und riesige Angst. Angst, dass er seinen Bruder, den einzigen Menschen, den er liebte, verlieren konnte.  
„Erzähl es mir", bat er noch einmal.

Mit trauernden Augen voller Blut holte Itachi tief Luft. Und dann erklärte er Sasuke die ganze Geschichte.


	11. Chaos

**X. Chaos**

Nachdem Itachi geendet hatte, war es sehr lange sehr still im Gefängnis. Sasuke schaute seinen Bruder an, unsicher, was er sagen sollte. Das war so viel gewesen, sein Kopf rauchte, war aber gleichzeitig wie leergefegt. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig taub, als könnte er im nächsten Moment einschlafen und merkte sogar, wie er wegdriftete. Da begann Itachi zu husten. Es war kein gewöhnliches Husten, er verkrampfte sich, fiel auf die Knie und hustete Blut aus.  
„Itachi!", rief Sasuke und warf sich gegen die Gitterstäbe. Was passierte jetzt? Was passierte mit Itachi? Panik stieg in ihm auf; sein Bruder starb gerade wenige Meter von ihm entfernt und er konnte nichts dagegen tun!

„Geht… geht gleich weg", röchelte Itachi und versuchte, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Sasuke ängstlich, als er sich wieder halbwegs aufgerichtet hatte.

Itachi schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das erkläre ich dir wann anders."  
Er drehte sich, beobachtete den Eingang und als Sasuke seinem Blick folgte, verstand er: Jemand kam.

„Verschwinde", flüsterte er. „Du musst hier irgendwie weg, sie dürfen dich nicht finden!"  
So geschwächt wie Itachi war, wäre es ein Leichtes für die Ninja, ihn zu töten. Und jetzt, gerade jetzt, wo Sasuke seinen Bruder verstand, wo endlich diese verdammten Zweifel beseitigt waren, jetzt wollte er ihn nicht verlieren, war er doch alles, was ihm von seiner Familie geblieben war!  
„Bitte, Itachi! Du musst leben, du darfst dich von ihnen nicht fangen lassen!"

Itachi lächelte und sofort fühlte sich Sasuke besser. Er liebte dieses Lächeln, eine Zeit lang hatte er nur dafür _gelebt_ und es jetzt, in dieser gefährlichen Lage, zu sehen, beruhigte ihn ungemein.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Otoutou. Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen."  
Er kam näher, strich über Sasukes Finger und hauchte ihm einen federleichten Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Itachi?", fragte Sasuke verwirrt, aber sein Bruder war im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schon verschwunden.

Es waren Naruto und Sakura. Sie kamen langsam herein, aber als sie Sasuke sahen, stürmten sie auf ihn zu.  
„Was soll das?", rief Naruto und sah ihn wütend an. „Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde! Und jetzt erfahren wir, dass du gemeinsame Sache mit Akatsuki machst!? Du Verräter!"  
Sakura schwieg, aber ihr vorwurfsvoller Blick war aussagekräftiger als alle Worte.

Sasuke seufzte.  
„Es ist nicht so, wie ihr denkt", begann er, brach aber ab. Eigentlich war es ja _genau so_ wie sie dachten… _Scheiße!_

„Ach?", giftete Naruto und schien ihn allein durch Starren töten zu wollen.

Sasuke spürte ein unangenehmes Ziehen in der Magengegend und war überrascht, wie viel ihm die Enttäuschung seines Teams ausmachte.  
_Ich habe wirklich Freunde gefunden…_  
Er wollte sie nicht verlieren.  
„Hört mir zu", sagte er eindringlich. „Bitte hört zu."  
Er wartete, bis er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte, dann versuchte er, den größten Schaden zu beheben.  
„Es stimmt – ich bin eigentlich von Akatsuki. Itachi hat mich damals mitgenommen und wir haben all die Jahre zusammen gekämpft. Dann habe ich den Auftrag bekommen… na ja, das Kyuubi zu fangen."  
Naruto zuckte zusammen und schaute ihn ungläubig an, während Sakura einen leisen Schrei ausstieß.  
„Nein, hört zu!", kam Sasuke jeder schlimmeren Reaktion zuvor. „Ich gebe zu, das war der Plan. Aber als ich dann hier war… ich weiß auch nicht. Irgendwie habe ich mich so wohl gefühlt. Und ihr… Ihr wart so nett zu mir. Alle haben mich blöd angeschaut, aber ihr habt mich gleich in euer Team aufgenommen und mich wie einen von euch behandelt."  
Sasuke schüttelte den Kopf. Es fiel ihm so schwer, das zu sagen, aber jetzt, da er angefangen hatte, wurde es immer einfacher, offen und ehrlich zu sein.  
„So etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt. Ich glaube, das ist es, was Freundschaft und Glück ausmacht. Ich war glücklich, ja, aber jetzt habe ich zum ersten Mal gemerkt, dass man auch glücklich sein kann, wenn man etwas für andere macht, wenn man Freunde hat, die für einen da sind." Er sah ihnen in die Augen. „Ich will das nicht verlieren. Ich weiß, ich habe Fehler gemacht, aber die machen wir doch alle, oder?"  
Fast flehend klang er, wie er da stand, hoffend, nicht verlieren zu müssen, was ihm wichtig war.

„Sasuke…", begann Sakura zögerlich. Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an, aber sie schwieg und wandte den Blick ab. Als sie wieder das Wort ergriff, schien sie genau zu überlegen.  
„Du willst nicht ohne deinen Bruder leben." Er nickte, unsicher, worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Dass er deine ganze Familie umgebracht hat und du ihn scheinbar dennoch liebst, darüber erlaube ich mir kein Urteil. Aber… er ist Teil von Akatsuki. Und Akatsuki will de Biju – um jeden Preis. Das heißt, früher oder später werden sie wegen Naruto hier auftauchen. Was wird dann sein? Wirst du auf unsrer Seite gegen sie kämpfen, wenn wir dir wirklich so wichtig sind, wie du gerade behauptet hast? Oder wirst du uns bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit verraten? Das sind zwei Teile in deinem Leben, die sich einfach nicht zusammenführen lassen, Sasuke. Es ist unmöglich für dich, auf beiden Seiten zu stehen."

Naruto nickte zustimmend und sah ungewohnt ernst aus.  
„Du musst dich zwischen uns, deinen Freunden, deiner Heimat und Itachi entscheiden, Sasuke. Anders geht das nicht. Ich… Ich habe dich auch sehr zu schätzen gelernt und du bist mir echt wichtig geworden, aber wie Sakura schon gesagt hat… Das ist 'ne beschissene Situation, in der du da festhängst und es sieht nicht so aus, als würde es einen Mittelweg geben. Du musst dich entscheiden…"

Sasuke schluckte schwer. Er hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, dass er irgendwann vor dieser Entscheidung stehen würde… Und doch fühlte er sich so unvorbereitet, als sei sie die Überraschung seines Lebens. Er befand sich in der klassischen Zwickmühle, es gab keine vor und kein zurück, egal, wie er sich entscheiden würde, würde er zwangsläufig verlieren. Die beiden hatten Recht – aus dieser Situation gab es keinen Ausweg. Der Uchiha versuchte, trotz der mehr als misslichen Lage einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und nachzudenken. Er musterte seine Kameraden, sah ihr trauriges Lächeln und plötzlich begriff er, dass sie dachten, er hätte sich längst entschieden. Dass sie nur darauf warteten, dass er ihnen sagte, dass Itachi sein Leben war, dass die letzten Wochen nichts, _gar nichts_ waren, im Vergleich zu der Zeit, die er mit seinem Bruder verbracht hatte. Er sah es ihnen an und wünschte sich, er wäre wirklich so eiskalt und gefühlslos, wie es viele von ihm behaupteten.  
„Hey", sagte er und räusperte sich, als seine Stimme heiser klang. Sofort sahen sie ihn an. „Ich… ich brauche Zeit. Ich weiß, dass ich mich entscheiden muss, aber ich kann das nicht. Nicht jetzt. Wäre das… in Ordnung?"

Naruto und Sakura sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Offensichtlich hatten sie mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet und Sasuke ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Ausgerechnet sie, die sie dauernd von Vertrauen sprachen…  
„Sicher", antwortete Sakura überrascht. „Das ist hart, ich weiß. Aber Sasuke? Die Zeit läuft. Du musst dich beeilen, bevor es zu spät ist."

Er nickte und Schweigen breitete sich aus, das durch Sakuras unheilvoll klingenden Worte unangenehm drückend war.

Als Sasuke sich gerade wieder seines Zustands bewusst wurde und fragen wollte, ob ihn jemand _endlich_ aus dieser verdammten Zelle holen konnte, wurde ihm die Bitte vorweg genommen – es knallte ohrenbetäubend laut und die Decke stürzte ein. Die Gitterstäbe zerfielen und die Wände bröckelten.  
„Was ist hier los?", rief Naruto und versuchte, durch den dichten, aufgewirbelten Staub etwas zu erkennen. Zwecklos.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Sakura ängstlich, als typische Kampfgeräusche zu ihnen vordrangen.

„Weg hier!", schrie Sasuke, als ihn ein großer, aus der Decke gebrochener Stein um Haaresbreite verfehlte.

Blindlings stolperten sie durch den Rauch, fielen über Hindernisse, die sie gar nicht näher erkennen wollten, weil sie teilweise verdächtig stark an Körper erinnerten und flohen aus dem Gefängnis.

Draußen herrschte das pure Chaos. Schreiende Kinder rannten durch die teils verkaterten und versperrten Straßen, Anbu und Jonin brüllten Anweisungen und die meisten schlugen einfach auf irgendetwas ein – es war kein Feind zu erkennen und der Schutz gegen Eindringlinge hatte auch nicht Alarm geschlagen.  
_Das hat er bei Itachi allerdings auch nicht…_  
Sasuke wurde mit der Meute getrieben, sah sich nach Sakura und Naruto um, aber er musste erkennen, dass er sie wohl in der aufgeregten Menge verloren hatte.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte er immer und immer wieder, aber niemand konnte ihm eine Antwort geben. Nur langsam schnappte er einzelne Worte auf – „Danzo", „Angriff", „gegen die Ne", „Tsunade tot", „Hokage"… Er brauchte seine Fantasie nicht wirklich anzustrengen, um die Lage zu verstehen.  
Unsanft befreite er sich aus dem Menschenschwarm und kämpfte sich bis zum Hokageturm vor.  
Wenn Tsunade tot war, dann musste so schnell wie möglich ein anderer Hokage gewählt werden und so, wie er Danzo kennen gelernt hatte, hatte der gerissene Ninja alles perfekt geplant. Wie lange er wohl schon heimlich seine Intrigen gesponnen und auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet hatte?  
Wut kam in Sasuke auf, aber gleichzeitig witterte er seine Chance: Wenn er ihn stellte und kampfunfähig machte, konnte Konoha gar nicht anders, als seinem Sieg Anerkennung zu schenken. _Ihm_ Anerkennung zu schenken…  
„Wo bist du, Danzo?", rief er, so laut er konnte. „Los, zeig dich, du Feigling!"  
Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, dass der Alte seine Ne kämpfen ließ und irgendwo an einem stillen Plätzchen saß und in aller Seelenruhe zusah. Der Gedanke löste einen Würgreiz in Sasuke aus und er machte sich kampfbereit.  
Ein raschelndes Geräusch hinter ihm ließ den Uchiha herumwirbeln.

Aber es war nicht Danzo, der da vor ihm stand.  
Es war Pain.

„W-was machst du denn hier?", fragte Sasuke überrumpelt und blinzelte ein paar Mal, weil der Leader vor seinen Augen verschwamm. War er echt? Oder nur eine Projektion? Sasuke vermutete letzteres, weil er ihm so unscharf vorkam.

„Mit dir reden", erwiderte Pain knapp, packte Sasuke am Arm und zog ihn in den Schatten des Gebäudes, um vor eventuellen Blicken geschützt zu sein.  
„War Itachi hier?"

Sofort zog Sasuke misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Warum willst du das wissen?"

„Weil er eigentlich seit zwei Tagen in Amegakure sein sollte. Sasuke", sagte er nachdrücklich, „Itachi ist krank. Wir wissen nicht, was er hat, aber er wird immer schwächer und wenn er keine Hilfe bekommt, kann es sein, dass er stirbt. Hast du mich verstanden? Er _stirbt_, wenn wir ihm nicht rechtzeitig helfen. Wenn du also irgendeine Ahnung hast – her damit!"

Sasuke erbleichte. Itachi… Sein Aniki – tot? _Nein._ Itachi starb nicht, er _konnte_ gar nicht sterben! Vergessen war dieser seltsame, tobende Kampf hinter seinem Rücken, vergessen war das Chaos in ihm. Alles, an das er denken konnte, war das Bild von Itachi, als er im Gefängnis stand, schwach, krank… dem Tod nahe. Verdammt, warum hatte er ihn nicht aufgehalten? Warum hatte er es nicht erkannt, wie hatte er so blind sein können? Sasuke verstand sich selbst nicht mehr, das war ihm alles zu viel, es war viel zu viel in viel zu kurzer Zeit passiert.  
„Itachi", wisperte er leise.

„Sasuke?", fragte Pain und schaute ihn scharf an.

Sasuke brauchte all seine Kraft, um sich zusammenzureißen und nickte.  
„Er war hier", verriet er leise. „Im Gefängnis, er hat… er hat mir die Wahrheit erzählt, aber dann kamen Sakura und Naruto und dann ist plötzlich alles zusammengebrochen…"  
Schwarze Schatten zuckten am Rande seines Blickfeldes vorbei und es kostete ihn größte Mühe, im Hier und Jetzt zu bleiben.

„Naruto?", hakte Pain nach, der auf einmal nicht mehr an Itachi interessiert zu sein schien. „Das Kyubi? Denkst du, es könnte ausbrechen, wenn er sich im Kampf verausgabt? Oder hat er es uner Kontrolle?"

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Sasuke, dessen Kopf immer schwerer wurde. „Pain… Ich kann das nicht. Ich bin völlig fertig. Ich _kann_ diese Mission nicht zu Ende bringen, es bringt mich um!"

Pain erstarrte.  
„Du hast angefangen, dich hier wohl zu fühlen", erkannte er.  
Sasuke nickte hilflos und der Leader knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Sasuke vergrub die Fingernägel in der Handfläche.  
„Sie haben gesagt, ich muss mich entscheiden… Zwischen ihnen und… und Itachi… Aber ich – ich kann nicht…"  
Die Umgebung begann zu flackern und er kniff angestrengt die Augen zusammen.  
„Pain… ich sehe nichts mehr!"  
Sasuke wurde panisch, verlor die Kontrolle, als er von einem Moment auf den nächsten nur noch schwarz sah.


	12. Ich verspreche es

**XI. „Ich verspreche es"**

Als Sasuke erwachte, war ihm eiskalt. Er lag an einen Baum gelehnt auf den Boden und das erste, was er sah, war Pain, der sich über ihn beugte.  
„Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit", sagte der Leader. „Du musst die Mission nicht beenden und du kannst hierbleiben, nachdem du dich einem speziellen Jutsu zum Schutz der Organisation unterzogen hast. Aber denk dran – du kannst nicht beides haben. _Entweder_ Konoha und deine Freunde, _oder_ Itachi… falls er noch lebt."  
Sasuke zuckte zusammen. Jetzt verlange also auch Pain die gleiche Entscheidung… Er stöhnte und ließ den Kopf auf die Brust fallen. Er war noch viel zu schummrig, um richtig denken zu können und nur langsam drangen die Worte in sein Bewusstsein vor.  
„Itachi", flüsterte er und begann zu zittern.

Pain verstand ihn richtig.  
„Ruhig bleiben", murmelte er und kauerte sich neben ihm nieder. „Wir finden ihn. Und wir sorgen dafür, dass du zu ihm kannst. Aber… so geht das nicht weiter. Du musst wissen, was du willst, Sasuke. Und zwar bald."

Sasuke wimmerte und sank Sekunden später wieder in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Als er das nächste Mal zu sich kam, befand sich Sasuke im Krankenflügel von Konoha. Naruto und Sakura saßen rechts und links neben seinem Bett und während der Blonde schlief, musterte sie ihn besorgt.  
„Hallo, Sasuke", flüsterte Sakura. „Wie geht es dir?"

Er griff sich an den Kopf. Der brummte noch etwas, aber er konnte wieder sehen und klar denken, also nickte er.  
„Fast gut", sagte er. „Was ist denn passiert? Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?"

„Zwei Tage", antwortete sie leise. „Danzo hat Konoha von innen angegriffen, was genau passiert ist, weiß ich auch nicht. Aber Tsunade-sama ist tot und sie haben Kakashi fürs Erste zum Hokagen gemacht."  
Sasuke nickte zustimmend. Eine gute Wahl – wenn sie nicht auf Dauer blieb, denn dazu fehlten Kakashi die nötigen Eigenschaften.  
„Konoha ist zum Teil stark zerstört. Es gibt zum Glück nur wenige Tote, um die meisten haben wir uns rechtzeitig kümmern können und Danzo sitzt jetzt in einer Hochsicherheitszelle und wartet auf seinen Prozess. Außerdem wird die Ne der Anbu endgültig abgeschafft." Sakura schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Ich frage mich, wie das passieren konnte. Dass Konoha angegriffen wird, schön und gut, wir sind Ninja und dies ist ein großartiges Dorf, aber von innen heraus? Warum hat das niemand bemerkt?"  
Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, aber sie wischte sie entschlossen weg.  
„Irgendjemand hat noch was von Akatsuki gesagt, aber es gab später keine Hinweise auf die Organisation. Du warst fast zwei Tage bewusstlos und lagst einige Stunden in einer mehr oder weniger geschützten Ecke, ich denke, wenn sie wirklich da gewesen wären, hätten sie dich gefunden und mitgenommen und – hey!"  
Erschrocken sah sie ihm zu, wie er plötzlich hochschrak und aus dem Fenster starrte.  
„Sasuke! Du brauchst Ruhe, leg dich wieder hin!"

Er ignorierte sie, stand auf und trat zum Fenster. Draußen, auf einem Baum, den man vom Bett aus gut sehen konnte, saß ein Rabe und schaute ihn eindringlich an. Sasuke starrte zurück und zuckte zusammen, als ihm Sakura von hinten behutsam die Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
„Ich muss gehen", sagte er abrupt und wich zurück, sodass sie die Hand zurückziehen musste.

„Was?"  
Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

Während er überlegt, wie er das erklären sollte, regte sich Naruto. Er schmatzte, streckte sich und öffnete dann langsam die Augen.  
„Sasuke?", fragte er verschlafen. „He, du bist ja auch wach. Wie geht's dir? Du hast uns ganz schön Sorgen gemacht!"

„Gut", murmelte der Uchiha und spürte leise, wie sich sein schlechtes Gewissen meldete.

„Er will weggehen", sagte Sakura bitter zu dem Blonden, was wie ein Eimer voll kaltem Wasser wirkte – Naruto war hellwach.

„Was?", stieß er aus und starrte seinen Freund an.

„Beruhigt euch!", bat Sasuke. „Ich… verstehst das bitte nicht falsch. Ich habe gestern Itachi gesehen… und es ging ihm gar nicht gut. Dann ist er nicht zum ausgemachten Zeitpunkt bei Akatsuki erschienen und ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Ich will nur nachschauen, ob es ihm gut geht."  
_Bitte_, flehte er im Stillen, _versteht mich doch… bitte!_

Eine Weile sahen sie ihn schweigend an, dann ergriff Sakura das Wort.  
„Dann… hast du dich also entschieden, ja?"

„Nein!", fuhr Sasuke sie an, sich wundernd, woher diese plötzliche Energie kam. Aber er hatte es vermutet, als er ihre gekränkten Blicke gesehen hatte und wollte das nicht so stehen lassen. „Ich habe gesagt, ich brauche Zeit. Aber wenn ich nicht nach Itachi schaue, nützt mir alle Zeit der Welt nichts, dann ist er nämlich _tot_!"  
Der Vogel vor dem Fenster krähte zustimmend und Naruto warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor er sich Sakura zuwandte. Diese sah aus, als würde sie überlegen, wie sie Sasuke am besten fesseln und knebeln könnte. Und auch Naruto wirkte von dieser Offenbarung seltsam schadenfroh.  
„Ihr versteht das nicht", sagte Sasuke leise. „Ich will doch nur nachsehen, wie es ihm geht. Er bedeutet mir so viel… und er ist alles, was mir von meiner Familie geblieben ist. Bitte. Ich will nur schnell nachschauen…"

Naruto zögerte, dann vergewisserte er sich: „Du kommst zurück?"

Sasuke nickte und verbot sich der Hoffnung, die in ihm aufstieg.  
„So schnell ich kann."  
Er würde einen Weg finden, mit Itachi in Kontakt zu bleiben. Es würde nicht leicht werden, aber er wollte hier bleiben. In seiner Wohnung – vielleicht auch im Uchiha-Anwesen – bei seinen Freunden und mit einem geordneten Tagesablauf. Er würde sich für all das, was er in Akatsukis Namen verbrochen hatte, verantworten müssen, aber er wusste, dass Sakura und Naruto ihm beistehen würden. Sie waren doch Freunde!  
„Wir sind doch Freunde!", wiederholte er laut.

Naruto grinste, aber Sakura sah immer noch unsicher aus.  
„Versprochen?", fragte sie leise.

Sasuke lächelte.  
„Ich verspreche es. Ich komme zurück."

Dann verließ er das Zimmer und kurz darauf das Dorf, um dem Raben zu folgen, der ihn hoffentlich zu seinem Bruder brachte.

In Amegakure regnete es. Sasuke war bis auf die Haut durchnässt, als er etwa in der Mitte des Dorfes vor einem riesigen Turm ankam. Die Bewohner nannten ihn „Turm Gottes", was Sasuke gut verstehen konnte, auch wenn er die Bezeichnung mit einem abfälligen Schnauben abtat.  
Konan hieß ihn willkommen und reichte ihm eine Schale heißer Suppe, die er begierig schlürfte, weil sie ihn wunderbar von innen aufwärmte.  
„Wo ist er?", wollte er wissen, während sie Treppen stiegen.

Konan hielt vor einer Tür an und nahm die leere Schüssel wieder an sich.  
„Pass auf dich auf", war alles, was sie sagte.

Sasuke öffnete vorsichtig die Tür.

Itachi Uchiha stand am Fenster und sah dem Regen zu.  
„Ich habe dich gesehen", sagte er leise. „Wie du hierhergekommen bist."

„Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht", erwiderte Sasuke, „darum wollte ich nachschauen, ob es dir gut geht."  
Etwas verunsichert stand er im Türrahmen und beobachtete seinen Bruder.

Itachi seufzte und drehte sich um. Er sah besser aus – sehr müde, aber das Blut war verschwunden und er konnte normal stehen.  
„Was hast du ihnen erzählt? Naruto und Sakura?"

Das Thema überraschte Sasuke, aber er ging dennoch darauf ein.  
„Sie haben gesagt, ich müsste mich entscheiden. Zwischen ihnen und… dir. Ich habe geantwortet, dass ich Zeit brauche."  
Er wandte den Kopf ab. „Ich hab versprochen, zurück zu kommen, wenn ich bei dir war."

„Und?" Itachi fixierte ihn. „Hast du dich schon entschieden?"  
Sasuke zuckte zusammen. Was sollte das? Wollte Itachi ihn jetzt vor die gleiche, unmögliche Wahl stellen? Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf und machte ein paar vorsichtige Schritte auf ihn zu.  
„Sasuke… du fühlst dich dort wohl", wiederholte Itachi, was er vor ein paar Tagen schon bemerkt hatte, doch diesmal ohne vorwurfsvollen Unterton. „Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, ich hätte dich damals in Konoha gelassen."

„_Was?!_"  
Fassungslos sah Sasuke seinen Bruder an. Ihn… in Konoha gelassen? Damals?  
„Nein", murmelte er. „Neinneinneinneinnein, das _ist nicht_ dein Ernst! Itachi!"

Itachi atmete tief aus.  
„Sei ehrlich, Sasuke", sagte er leise. „Mit all den heutigen Hintergründen – wärest du noch einmal gern mit mir gekommen?"

Sasuke schluckte und schaute ihm in die ernsten, schwarzen Augen. Noch immer waren sie von einem weißen Schleier getrübt, aber dahinter erkannte er den Schmerz. Die Trauer und die Angst. Itachis Maske bröckelte und Sasuke spürte, dass er sich vor der Antwort fürchtete. Das Blatt hatte sich gewendet: Im Gegensatz zu früher war er nun alles für den Älteren und nur er hatte somit die Möglichkeit, ihm alles zu nehmen. Ein Wort. Ein Wort würde reichen, um ihn vollkommen zu zerstören.  
Sasuke zuckte zusammen, erschrocken über seine eigenen Gedanken, aber allein schon die Tatsache, dass er so dachte, machte ihm irgendwie Angst.  
„Ich hätte dir nie verziehen, wenn du mich verlassen hättest", nuschelte er anstelle einer Antwort. Er _konnte_ keine geben. Es war verrückt, aber er konnte ihm keine Antwort geben. Egal, was er sagen würde, es wäre nur die halbe Wahrheit.

„Seltsam", meinte Itachi und lächelte freudlos. „Eigentlich bist du es, der mich jetzt verlässt. Aber keine Sorge, Sasuke – _ich_ verzeihe dir. Versprochen."

_Was?_  
Verwirrt sah Sasuke den Älteren an.  
„Was meinst –"

Itachi unterbrach ihm, indem er die Arme um ihn schlang und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte, wie im Gefängnis. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück, hob das Kinn seines Bruders mit seiner Hand an und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.  
„Es war nicht einfach", sagte er langsam. „Und ich dachte eigentlich, ich würde länger durchhalten… Aber ich habe mich wohl überschätzt."

„Itachi, was ist los?", fragte Sasuke und langsam bekam er Panik. Wie in der Nacht von Danzos Angriff begann sein Kopf, wieder schmerzhaft zu pochen und die Umgebung verschwamm.  
Er hörte sein eigenes Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen und glitt langsam ins Schwarze, während Itachis Stimme gedämpft zu ihm durchdrang:

„Die Zeit ist abgelaufen, Sasuke. Du musst jetzt wieder aufwachen."


	13. Epilog

**Epilog**

Inzwischen hatte sich der Rauch gelegt und der Sonnenuntergang tauchte die Umgebung in angenehmes, rötliches Dämmerlicht. Sasuke lag in Itachis Armen, der sich an die Wand lehnte, an die er seinen jüngeren Bruder vor Stunden gepresst hatte und Sasuke konnte spüren, wie unregelmäßig und holprig sein Herz gegen seinen Rücken schlug. Er wandte sich um, damit er Itachi in die Augen schauen konnte. Mittlerweile waren es wirklich tote Augen, Augen, die ihn nicht mehr sehen konnten und schwermütig ins Nichts starrten, während sie in Tränen schwammen.  
Sasuke schluckte hart – nie hatte er sich ausgemalt, seinen großen Bruder einmal so zu sehen. Er war am Ende.

Itachi begann zu sprechen und es war ihm anzusehen, wie viel Kraft ihn jedes einzelne Wort kostete.  
„Es ist so schade, dass es schon vorbei ist…", flüsterte er heiser und legte seine dreckige, verblutete Hand auf Sasukes Arm. „Ich habe Fehler gemacht, oder? Es gab so viele seltsame Zufälle und manches ging, glaube ich, zu schnell… Aber meine Zeit war begrenzt und ich wollte es einfach mal wissen. Ich wollte wissen, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn ich dich damals mitgenommen hätte. Wenn ich dir eine Chance gelassen hätte… Und du die freie Wahl gehabt hättest."

Sasuke musste kurz die Augen schließen.  
„Aber du hast mich nicht mitgenommen. Du hast mich zurückgelassen und bist allein gegangen."  
Er konnte den bitteren Ton nicht ganz unterdrücken und bereute seine Worte noch im gleichen Moment, denn Itachi zuckte zusammen und ein gequälter Ausdruck schlich sich über sein Gesicht.  
„Entschuldige", murmelte Sasuke und räusperte sich. „Es hätte mich zerstört. Das hast du doch gesehen. Ich hätte mich nicht entscheiden können und am Ende hätte ich uns wahrscheinlich alle aus Verzweiflung umgebracht."

Itachi schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das war so nicht geplant. Ich hatte vor, dich bei mir bleiben zu lassen. Aber als ich erkannt habe, dass meine Kräfte schwinden, war es schon zu spät und ich habe die Kontrolle über dich verloren… Ich habe dich unterschätzt."  
Er lächelte. „Du bist wirklich stark geworden, Sasuke."

Als Sasuke das Lächeln sah, stockte ihm der Atem und seine Kehle schnürte sich zu. Das Gefühl von Geborgenheit vermischte sich mit Trauer, als er begriff, dass er es so oft hätte haben können…  
„Itachi", stieß er aus, als sein Körper zu beben begann und Tränen über seine Wangen laufen. Er drückte sich an seinen Bruder, verzweifelt und doch so unendlich froh über seine Anerkennung, für die er so viel geopfert hatte.  
„Es tut mir so leid! Es tut mir alles so leid, wenn ich… Ich weiß nicht, wenn ich begriffen hätte, dass…"

Itachi unterbrach ihn.  
„Sch-sch", machte er und wischte in einer langsamen, hauchzarten Bewegung die Tränen aus Sasukes Gesicht. „Ganz ruhig. Es ist gut. Es ist doch alles okay." Behutsam strich er ihm über den Arm und wartete, bis der jüngere sich beruhigt hatte.  
„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte er leise.

Sasuke atmete tief durch.  
„Mein Versprechen halten", antwortete er und seine Stimme klang gefasst, als er bemerkte, dass er genau wusste, was er jetzt zu tun hatte. „Ich gehe zurück nach Konoha. Zu Naruto und Sakura und all den anderen."

Itachi nickte.  
„Das ist schön", flüsterte er.

Sasuke sagte nichts mehr, sondern lehnte sich an seinen Bruder. Als mit der Dunkelheit der Regen einsetzte, erschlaffte Itachis Körper und Sasuke erhob sich. Vorsichtig legte er Itachi ab, strich noch ein letztes Mal über sein tränen- und blutverschmiertes Gesicht, bevor er ihm den Rücken zukehrte.  
Im Mondlicht machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause und der Regen versteckte die Tränen, die ihm unaufhörlich über die Wangen liefen.

**ENDE**


End file.
